Parts of the Soul
by nina amina
Summary: Pennsylvania is one of America's fifty states. She's been having nightmares for a month,with no where else to turn she goes to England.When she finds out her dreams are coming true, every country is at risk and there's only a few people that can help them, that includes a group of seemingly bipolar humans and gray eyed versions of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. Also this is my first fanfic so if it sucks sorry

**Chapter one: bad dreams and confessions **

Pennsylvania woke earlier than usual that morning. She had been haunted by the nightmares again. Sighing she went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Looking in the mirror at her reflection she wondered what anyone saw in her. Dark hair, golden eyes, and an oval shaped face, a skinny yet curvy body, and she had a great personality. But she didn't see any of that just a girl with too many scares from too many wars. She was still angry with South Carolina for starting the civil war. It seems like she had something agents all of the other states. Except for maybe New Jersey, she could never be mad at him.

Her thoughts wondered back to her nightmares. She had been having the same nightmare for a month now. It was always the same, many pairs of red eyes staring at her from the darkness of a room. As she ran towards the door the only source of light one of them would step in front of her. They always looked like one of the countries or states except with red eyes. They would always smile cruelly and slam the door shut. Then all of them would lunge at her and pull her down, laughing. It was the laughter that got to her. It was so cold and full of hate. After that she'd always wake up in a cold sweat.

Sighing Pennsylvania grabbed her cell phone and went though her speed dial. 1. America 2. New Jersey 3. Italy 4. England, sighing she pressed four. _"Ring, ring, ring," _went her phone. "What the bloody hell do you want," England yelled though Pennsylvania's phone. "S-sorry," she stammered, "I had that nightmare again." Silence greeted her on the other side of the phone.

"Horrible, Italy shut the door this time; only it wasn't the Italy we know." "Well what was he like," England asks. "He looked almost exactly like him only with red eyes. He seemed so evil and filled with hate. He wasn't shy and clingy like our Italy." "Are you sure there's nothing you're not telling me," England asks.

Pennsylvania paused there was something she wasn't telling. But she didn't want to tell him. It was a secret between New Jersey and herself. No one else had a right to know, but England might be able to help if she told him. "Well…" "Pennsylvania?" "Yes, there is something I haven't told you." "Well, tell me. Don't waste my time girl." "I can use magic," Pennsylvania told him and then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter two: Hamburger Promises, and an Angry England**

Pennsylvania's phone had been going off non-stop for an hour. Penn refused to pick it up; she didn't want to hear England yelling at her, all she wanted was answers. After the about ten different phone calls by him she finally answered, "What do you want," Penn yells at him. "How long," England replies. "What?" "How long have you been able to use magic?" "Since the civil war," Penn says quietly. "Have America bring you over to my place, be here as soon as possible."

America picks up on the first ring, "Hey Mia," he says using her human name. "Hi, I need a favor," Penn told him. "Okay, I'll help because I'm the HERO!" "Yeah, anyways can you take me to England's house?" "WHAT?" "Yeah, please, I'll buy you hamburgers for two months." She could almost hear him thinking about that. "Fine, but I have no idea why you want to go over there. When was the last time you left the states?" "A beach party at Italy's fifteen years ago," Penn tells him.

"Yeah my point exactly," America told her. Penn sighs inwardly America could be so protective of her and the other states it was okay when they were little but now it was really annoying. "Please it's really important," Penn begs. "Okay, but I want to hear the whole story later." "No problem, America. I'll tell you everything."

Penn falls asleep on the plan ride, to England's place. Of course that only means having to face her nightmare again. It starts the same as it always does, surrounded by glaring red eyes, running towards an open door the only source light. The light illuminating their face…It was Jersey. Before he even had a chance to shut the door Penn woke up screaming.

America is standing over Penn when she wakes up. "Hey, Penn you okay I heard you screaming and thought I'd come cheek on you. Because I'm the hero!" "Relax; it was just a nightmare, nothing more." "Well we're only a five minute walk from England's place, come on let's go." He grabs his coat and walks out.

Penn follows not feeling up to the chatter that America was trying to get her into. She had never woken up from one of her nightmare so soon before. Then again she never suspected to see a red eyed version of Jersey. Yeah sure most of the other states thought of him as a douche bag, he got angry very easily and yes he could be very cold hearted, but he was never like that to her. Penn is always able to bring out the nest in all of the other states including Jersey. She shivers despite the warm coat she is wearing, she sighed quietly and went into England's house with America.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, PENNSYLVANIA? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" "I-I'm sorry, I made a promise not to tell, but by now I'm despite for answers." "Who did you promise," England asks. "That's not for me to tell," Penn replies. "Okay I'm confused what's going on," America asks looking rather confused. "Penn has magic, too you git. That and she has been having nightmares for the past month," England explains. "Dude really that's freaky! Wait nightmares like the one on the plane." "You had one on the plane ride over," England questions. "Yeah, it was pretty much the same except I woke up screaming and Jersey was the one who was going to shut the door. I woke up before he got the chance." "Has that ever happened before," England asks, while America yells in the background, "WAIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THESE DREAMS BEFORE I'M A HERO I COULD HELP."

Ignoring America Penn replies, "No it has never happened before; in fact I don't even know why it happened." "Interesting," England trails off and seems to be thinking. "Do you think you could show us some of your magic?" "Sure," Penn whispers. "Cool, the hero wants to see!" Penn mutters some incoherent words under her breath and a bunch of flowers appear in her hands. They are red tulips, twelve of them perfect in every sense.

"There, I made flowers." "Really, bloody hell you can't even take this seriously can you?" "Sorry, I couldn't help it," Penn replies with a laugh. "Here let me show you something else." Penn begins muttering again, and this time England is thrown across the room and hits his head on the wall. "Owe geez that hurt." America starts laughing uncontrollably, "Good one Penn." "Well, what else can you do," England asks, slightly irritated with Penn for knocking him into the wall with her spell. Just then America and England's phones go off.

It is a test message from Germany it read, 'Emergency world meeting at my place in an hour, don't be late.' "What but I won't have enough time to take Pennsylvania home," America exclaims. "Well you'll just have to take me with you then," Penn says simply. "B-but remember what happened the last time one of you guys came with me to a meeting," America asks. "Oh bloody hell don't remind me," England says.

It had been a few months after the fourth of the July and Louisiana had come with America to one of the World Meetings she was like a mini-France and freaked everyone except America and Franc out of their wits. It was the first and last time America had brought one of his states. "Too bad we don't have time to argue. Every minute we waist is another that could cause Germany to yell at you two," Penn said. "Fine, I guess we don't have a chose," England says.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Hey I thought I might start talking to you guys, though I'm not sure why. Anyway this chapter is all about the world meeting, so in short it's going to be crazy. **

**Chapter three: World Meeting (oh god no)**

It is Pennsylvania's first world confers, she had heard that they were crazy but nothing prepared her for it. She sits next to America and tries not to notice France trying to get her attention. "Shut up you, frog," England yells at him. "Oh but the mademoiselle doesn't mind. Do you?" "W-well," Penn shutters. "Leave her alone France," America yells, "That's my daughter you are talking to."

Italy comes into the room and sees Penn he immediately hugs her, "Penn what are you doing here. Do you want pasta after the meeting?" "Sure, Italy I'd love pasta. Oh and I'm here because I was at England's place with America when they got the test about the meeting. America didn't have enough time to take me home so I ended up coming here." While Pen talked to Italy, France was well being France and trying to get his hand down England's pants.

That is the last straw for Germany who starts yelling, "SHUT UP! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY MEETING, SO LET WHO EVER NEEDS TO SPEAK, SPEAK!" Everyone got quiet for a few seconds. Then Canada stands up actually getting everyone's attention for once. "Well," Canada says quietly, "I saw a person who looked like me only with red eyes. When he saw me he came at me and tried to ether kill me or kidnap me." "What," America yells standing up. "Don't worry dude I'll keep you safe because I'm the hero."

"Wait," England says, "did you say a red eyed version of yourself." "Yes," Canada says, starting to fade into the background again. England looks at Penn and she knows he's think the exact same thing as her. "Then I have something to say," England says. But no one is listening to him, they are all freaking out over what Canada said. "Someone tried to kill a country, are they insane," China yells. "Bastards," Romano yells, "what are they thinking going up agents us!" Penn was slowly getting rather irritated.

There was a reason she was usually in charge at the congress meetings. She was worse than Germany when she wanted to be. "STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! EVEN THE STATES AREN'T THIS BAD," Penn yells startling everyone except America who has seen her like this before. "ENGLAND IS TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING VERY IMPORENT SO SHUT UP, SIT DOWN AND, LISTEN!"

Everyone looks over at her, surprised that a usually quiet state was yelling like that. "Thanks Penn," England says taken back by the sudden yelling. "Like I was trying to say before you gits interrupted me, Penn's been having dreams about red eyed versions of all of us. She and I both hoped it was just that dreams, but based on what Canada just told us I'd say that they aren't just dreams." "So you're telling me that you saw this coming and didn't tell anyone, you bastards," Romano yells. "No," Penn whispers going back to her quiet self after she let out all her anger. "I had drams that showed me these," Penn pauses thinking of what to call these red-eyed versions of them, "Copies. At the time I had no idea what they were and went to England for help. I-I think I might be able to see the future in my dreams. Or at least something that will happen that involves the people around me." "Dude, Penn that's cool," America yells. "Vell," Germany says, "If that's true then you could be a very useful ally"

"But, I can't help you guys right away," Penn says quietly. There is a collective "WHAT?" from all of the countries. "I have to help and warn all of the other states. Though I do know someone who might be able to tell us more about these copies." "Well," England says, "Might as well try it out and see where it goes."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter four: A Strange Human and a Bit of Info**

Pennsylvania is driving, Germany, Italy, England and America though a small town in upper-state PA. She pulls up into a small parking lot in from of a bunch townhouses. She had spent the last five hours listening to England and America bicker and Germany yelling at Italy. So when she pulls up in front of the townhouse in apartment C she practically jumps out of the car.

"We're here," Penn yells and jumps out of the car. As she does the door to the apartment flies open and a young girl comes running out. She looks about fourteen with blond hair and blue- green eyes. She runs straight at Penn and hugs her. "Mia," she yells and hugs Penn tight.

"Hi, Izzy. Could you let me go, please?" "NO," the girl, Izzy yells. Then she starts pulling Penn into her house once Penn is inside Izzy turns to everyone else. "Come in and make yourselves at home." With that the girl turns and walks inside her house leaving the countries standing in front of the house.

"Ve~ I guess we should go inside," Italy says going inside. "Vell, let's go," Germany says, going inside with Italy. "Dude that human's freaky," America says as he pulls England inside the house. Once inside they see Penn sitting on the couch drinking iced tea with Izzy. "Hello," Izzy says sweetly. "Izzy these are my friends, Alfred, Author, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Everyone meet Izzy."

Izzy smiles at them, "So what is it you countries need?" there is a coactive gasp from everyone including Penn. "How long have you know, better yet how'd you even know there was personified nations," Penn asks her eyes wide. "There's a lot of stuff I know that I shouldn't," Izzy replies her goofiness gone. "Vhat's going on," Germany yells. "How do you know we are nations?" "That's not important, but what you need to tell me is." "How did you know we-"Penn stops in the middle of the sentence deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to ask. So instead she explains her dreams and the copies with red eyes to Izzy.

"I see," Izzy says simply. "I know exactly who those 'copies' are. They aren't copies they are the dark side of your souls. You can't kill them without killing yourself, but the darks won't know this." "Vhat do you mean, darks?" "The hate, darkness and evil in each of you. They want total control over your body, mind and soul. They will stop at nothing to get it; they might even try to kill you if nothing else works. So be warn countries these darks are not to be taken lightly."

"Bloody hell, do we even want to know what they would be like," England asks. "Oh you want to know what they're like," Izzy asks getting some of her goofiness back. "No," Italy yells waving his white flag in fear. "Okay I'll tell you, let's use cute little Italy for example." "How bad could Italy be dude? He's like the biggest coward ever," America says his voice filled with doubt. "This Italy is but not Dark Italy, he's nothing like this," Izzy says her voice serous. "Dark Italy will be sadistic, mean, won't very much for others, he's nothing like Italy." "How do you know this," Penn asks quietly, forgetting that the answer wouldn't be much help. "I know a lot of things; Penn and I can't exactly tell you how."

"Yeah, should of seen that coming," Penn says. "Anyway, thanks for stopping by," Izzy says suddenly acting very cold towards her guest. "But you need to leave now." "But-" America tries to argue. "OUT," Izzy yells and pushes all five of them out the door. "Goodbye," Izzy says to them and shuts the door.

XxXxXx (break line)

Izzy sighs after she kicks out the nations. She hated having to live a lonely life; her family had died year and years ago while she never aged a day. She is an immortal, she became so many years ago. When she found away to make all three sides parts of her soul at peace. Doing so granted the young fourteen year old immortality, she isn't the only immortal out there. She is just the only one who tries to live an open life. Life is hard for her though always moving around to keep someone from finding out her secret.

When she meets Penn she knew exactly who she was. It was actually fun to become friends with the state. At least with Penn unless something terrible happens to her state she won't die of old age. _'So,'_ Izzy thinks, _'the dark part of the countries souls are running lose. This is defiantly going to be an interesting few months.'_ Izzy grabs her cell phone off the desk; she needed to make some phone calls. Because if any of those countries or states want to live they need them to tell them about the parts of the soul.

XxXxXx

"Bloody git, she kicked us out," England yells, getting into the car. "Dude, England calm down we actually learned a lot from her," America says. Penn just rolls her eyes at the countries, and gets into the car. "I'll drop you guys off at the airport, and then I have a congress meeting to call," Penn tells them. America visibly pales at the thought of the congress meeting. Sometimes congress meetings could be worse than world meetings. "Ve~ I don't like the sound of Dark Italy," Italy cries.

"Neither do I, "Germany agrees, "If Italy's dark side is like that then I can't imagine vhat the rest of our darks will be like." "Dude, I'm like freaking out right now," America yells, giving Penn a very bad headache. "P-please stop yelling, you guys. I'm diving and you three are giving me the worst headache ever." "Sorry, Penn," all of them say. "Finally we are at the airport. P-please get out of the car now," Pen says quietly. Once all of the countries were out of the car Penn dives off to call and get ready for the congress meeting."

**Hi, how'd you guys like Izzy. She's going to be a very interesting, and important person later on so don't write her off just yet. Did I make this chapter long enough, I hope so because it was a pain to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter five: Congress Meeting, Bombs, and a Dark State (oh joy, this can't be good)**

Penn is the first one to the meeting, which isn't surprising sense she was the one who called it. She signs in and takes her seat waiting for the rest of the states to arrive. She is very nervous, about the whole thing. She has a bad feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. _'It's all going to be okay,' _Penn thought to herself, _'I just need to calm down.' _She is only waiting for fifteen minutes before a New York shows up. New York light brown hair is combed so that it won't fall into his face, his eyes are green and he's wearing a red suit. "Hello Penn," he says with a perfect New York accent, his voice is very loud and caries throughout the mostly empty room.

"Hi, New York," her voice is as quiet as it always is but sounds even quieter compared to the loudness of New York's voice. New York walks right up to Penn and stands just a foot away. "What's wrong, you seem unhappy. Whatever's wrong you know you can tell me." "I'll tell you when I tell everyone else." "Just tell me," Penn knows that New York wasn't going to leave her alone in till he got an answer. But Penn really didn't want to talk about it right then and there. She only wants to say it all once and get it over with. "Come on Penn, just tell me already," he is starting to yell and is getting even more into Penn's personal space. "New York," a voice with a New Jersey accent, both Penn and New York turn towards the voice. It is New Jersey, he's dress in a baseball cap turned sideways, a t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Get the hell out of Penn's face," Jersey says, glaring at New York. "Bastard," New York says, "It's no of your business if I'm talking to Penn or not" "C-can you guys please not argue," Penn stutters. Penn's words went unheard as Jersey and New York get into each other's face's and start yelling at each other. It took about five seconds after that before Penn had enough of it, "SHUY UP, YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Penn yells at them, "WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG?" The two states stop yelling at each other and look at Penn who is glaring at them. "I'm going to sit down now," New York says and takes his seat.

"I'm Sorry, Penn," Jersey says, "I didn't mean to make you mad; I was just trying to help." "It's okay," Penn says going back to normal. "I am just stressed, is all." "Oh and also I need to talk to you after the meeting in privet." The look on his face made it very clear that he knew about her confession about her magic to England. _'Oh great, now I have to talk to him about that as well.' _"Hey, dolls, you miss me," a high pitched voice with a clear southern accent asks. Penn and New Jersey turn just in time to see Florida jump on top of them and give them a hug. "Hi, Florida can you get off me," Penn says. "Yup sorry, did you hear about the solar eclipse. Oh do you want an orange," Florida asks pulling an orange out of nowhere.

"Sure, thanks," Penn says as she gets up and looks at Florida, she's wearing a sea green half shirt and bathing suit bottoms. Her blond hair is up in a pony tail with blue strips in it. Her eyes usually green because she's half-Spanish, are purple from contacts. "Mis amigos how are you," Florida says happily. "Good, Florida. Now could you get off of me," Jersey says. "Oh, sorry," Florida says and gets up. "Yeah, just don't do it again.

After a while all the other states, showed up, Hawaii was the last one to show up. But no one was too upset about it since she was the youngest of the states. As soon as everyone was in thier seats, Penn started the meeting. "I called this meeting today because we are at war," Penn says simply. As soon as she said this all hell breaks loose, "What do you mean?" "Is it with that limey bastard England?" "Did they start it?" "Oh, mes amours, why do we fight wars anyways," Louisiana says, sweetly. "QUEIT LET ME FINISH." Everyone gets quiet rather fast. "Now as I was trying to tell you all before you all so rudely intruded me, we are at war with ourselves. There are dark sides of our souls that somehow escaped from our minds and came into the real world. They want control of our body, mind and soul." "You're joking right," Delaware asks. "Yeah, you're just pulling our legs," Virginia yells. "People," Jersey yells getting everyone's attention, "Why are we doubting Penn. Has she ever led us wrong, hasn't she always kept us together in good times and bad. SO shut up and listen to her you idiots." Everyone was quiet and during this time Penn hears beeping, "Wait, does anyone else hear that," She asks. "Hear what, hon," Florida asks. "Listen," Everyone gets very quiet again and listens to the sound of beeping. "Oh god," Hawaii yells, "It's a bomb get down!" Everyone dunks and the room explodes, Penn feels something hit the back of her head and her world goes black.

When Penn comes to the roof of the building they were in was completely gone. States were scattered around the room helping each other out of the debris. Penn quickly does a head count of the states_, '24…25…25…26,'_ Penn counts in her head. She keeps counting in till she has counted ever state in the room. _'Wait,' _Penn thinks, _'Did I miscount I only got 45, there are 50 states. Oh god, count again.' _Panicking she counts again making sure to count herself as well. _'45 again, that means five states are missing. I'd better go see which ones.' _

"Delaware," Penn yells running up to the state who's trying to calm everyone down. "What," Delaware asks turning towards her, Delaware who appears to be about eighteen in cloths from colonial America. His hair is blondish brown like America's and his eyes are green like England's. "There are five states missing I just did a head count and only got 45," Penn explains. "Penn, Delaware," West Virginia comes running over, "I can't find Virginia; anywhere have you seen her?" "No," Penn says. "She's missing," Delaware asks. "Yes I hav-" West Virginia is cut off when South Dakota comes over yelling "North's gone I can't find him anywhere." "Him too," Penn says figuring that they are two of the five missing states from her count. "Hey, Penn you seen Jersey? He disappeared after the bomb went off," New York says rushing over. "N-no, I haven't seen him scene the bomb went off either." Externally she was calm but internally she was freaking out.

'_Shit, three states are missing. I can't do this I'm only one person, Jersey is missing and so are Virginia and North Dakota and two other states that we haven't figured out yet. This isn't good.' _"Penn," Connecticut's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "Yes Connecticut what's wrong," Delaware asks. "I can't find Rode Island." "He's missing too," Delaware yells. "Okay, four down one to go," Penn mutters. "Has anyone seen Hawaii," Alaska says her Russia like aura coming into view. Scene the two of them were isolated from the rest of the state they had become good friends and anyone who messed with little Hawaii would have to deal with Alaska. "There is the last one," Penn says quietly.

XxXxXx

New Jersey woke with a very bad headache; the cell he is in isn't exactly helping. The cell was small with a bunch bed in one corner a sink and toilet in another. There is a single small window with bars in it, He could hear and smell the sea so they had to be near the coast or on an island. He looks out the window and can see the golden gate bring in the distance. _'How the hell did we go from D.C to California in such a short amount of time?' _Being in a cell with no one around and no Penn to calm him he begins to yell uncontrollably, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, KIDNAPPING ME AND LOCKING ME IN THIS CELL. YOU ASSES WHERE ARE YOU, I'LL KILL YOU." "Jersey," Hawaii's shy soft voice says, "Could you stop yelling, I have a headache as it is." "Hawaii, you're here too and Jersey as well," Virginia says sleepily, "Well you woke me up. I'm surprised you didn't wake up North Dakota as well." "North Dakota's in there as well," Hawaii asks, "Because I have Rode Island in here with me." "I'm by myself," Jersey says, "So it's just the five of us."

Jersey hears footsteps coming down the hall, as the owner comes into sight there is a collective gasp. It's Penn somehow she changed her clothing scene they last saw her, instead of her usual Amish like clothing she's wearing a black skirt and a gray t-shirt. Her brown hair usually in a pony tail or bun is in a braid down her back. She's also wearing sunglasses despite the fact the halls are so dim. "P-Penn what's going on why we in these cells," Hawaii asks. "First of all I'm not Penn, I'm Dark Pennsylvania," She says and removes her sunglasses and reveals blood red eyes. "Pleased to meet you."

**Meet Dark Pennsylvania, the first dark you guys will see. Though I had a hard time while writing this chapter, between my sister's graduation and my fight with my dad about taking my siblings to the park, it was insane. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**Chapter Six: Counsel of Immortals**

**I'm warning you this chapter is going to be very short. You guys get to meet the other Immortals now and learn about the parts of the soul for what my story is named. The parts of the soul are my own personal theory, by the way. **

Izzy sits calmly in the back seat of the limo, listening to her iPod. She is rather nervous about the meeting of the Counsel of Immortals. The group of humans who became immortal by making peace with the three parts of the soul. Izzy looks young but she is really 1000 years old. Yet she is still considered young, by the rest of the counsel. The car stops and is opened by the hired diver. "Thanks," Izzy says, and steps out of the car. "No problem," he diver replies. "Have a good day; the people I'm meeting will hire another limo to pick me up so you can go." "Yes ma'ma," He replies and gets back into the limo and dives away.

Izzy makes her way into the house of the eldest immortal, David. "Oh, Isabella," David says as she enters the room. Izzy glares at him, _'he know I hate it when he calls me by my real name,_' she thinks to herself. "I'm here," she says letting her light side take control so that she won't kill him. "Yes yes we can see that," Nathan says. Izzy takes a quick look around the room to see who's here. David who appears to be twenty-one, Nathan who appears to be eighteen, Amanda who appears to be seventeen, and Grace who appears to be about twelve she's both the youngest in looks and the youngest in age.

Amanda has gray eyes with black hair and a smug smile on her face meaning her dark side was in control, Grace has green-gold-blue eyes and brownish blond hair, Nathan has blue eyes and brown hair, David has black hair and dark brown eyes. The girls are dressed in dresses and the guys in suits. Izzy could tell which side was in control by their facial expression.

"So," Amanda says, "Why exactly did you call for this meeting, Isabella?" _'Oh god Izzy let me have control I'll kill her,'_ Izzy's dark side begs. "The countries dark sides have gotten lose," Izzy says hyperly. "They have no idea what they are up agents, I suggest that we help them and tell them about the three parts of the soul. I had no chose but to tell them of the dark side," Izzy says jumping happily up and down and running around the room. "Great," Grace says, "Her light sides in control." "Calm down Izzy switch to a different side so we can talk about this rationally," Nathan suggests. "Or you could let me knock her out," Amanda suggests.

"Any way as I was saying," Izzy continues ignoring what they are saying. "Also it would be nice to help them with their fight. Please say yes please say yes." "If we say yes will you switch to your neutral side so we can actually deal with you," Grace asks. "Okay," Izzy lets her neutral, peace keeping side take over. "So," Izzy says now acting rather serous, "Do you agree." "I do," David says, "For light countries to fall to the darks would be very bad. I suppose you are right Isabella. We should educate them in the three parts of the soul; Light, Dark and Neutral, which exist in the mind fighting for control. All in favor say aye."

"Aye," says Grace. "Aye," Nathan agrees. Amanda is silent thinking it over with all three sides of her soul. "Aye," she finally says. "So it's agreed, we will help the Light nations in their fight agents the darks. Hopefully we can free the neutrals from the lights' minds. If we can then they will most likely side with the lights, seeing as how they didn't start this battle." "Okay, let's get started," Izzy says.

**There are three sides to the soul, light dark and neutral. Light is the side of the soul that is usually out, dark is the evil and hate of the soul, neutral is the side who tries to keep the balance and peace between the other two.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Seven: A New Part of the Dream, Torture and a Strange Gray Eyed Girl  
**

Penn is trying to fall asleep, but doesn't want to face her nightmares. But Delaware insisted that she get some sleep before they left for Germany's house. They would be going to Germany's because Penn no longer though it was safe to stay in America with just the other states. After being attacked and losing five states Penn was being extra careful. After about five minutes Penn fell asleep.

Her dream seemed to be the same; she was in a dark room with the red eyes glaring at her from the darkness. Then one by one gray eyes started to appear, next to each pair of red eyes was a pair of gray ones. When Penn started running towards the door and England's dark came into the light to close the door, a gray eyed girl that also looked like England. She tackled the dark England and motioned for Penn to go through the door. Penn was surprised this was the first time this had happened, she paused and gave the girl a nod of thanks and ran out the door.

Penn wakes with a smile on her face, and jumps out of bed. "WE NEED TO GO NOW," Penn yells, into the living room where the other 44 states that aren't missing, are. "WE NEED TO GO TO GERMANY'S AND I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTENT TO TELL THE COUNTRIES. SO LET'S GO!" "Okay," Delaware says, "No need to yell."

XxXxXx

Jersey sits on the top buck of his cell and looks out the window. Even though he is a prisoner to the dark states he feels kind of at peace. The ocean always calms him, and brings out his inner Italy. He is resisting the urge to ask Dark Pennsylvania for pasta. When he hears footsteps coming down the hall he doesn't even look up but instead says, "Hey, Dark Pennsylvania mind getting me some pasta~!" "I would," a voice with a Jersey accent replies, "But I'm not Dark Penn." Jersey turns his head to see who's there surprised to hear a Jersey accent there. Dark hair, red eyes wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt. Red eyes met aqua ones and Jersey feels himself shiver when looking into them. His dark side looks almost exactly like Jersey except with red eyes. _'Just like, Penn's dark side,'_ Jersey thinks.

"I'm sorry," Dark Jersey says, "Did I interrupt you?" "Get the hell away from me," Jersey snarls, glaring daggers at his dark side. "Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it," Dark Jersey says with a pout. Then Dark Jersey takes out a key and unlocks Jersey's cell. Jersey just glares at him from his bunk, as Dark Jersey enters the cell Jersey backs a little farther away. "What you scared," Dark Jersey asks. "Hell no, you just seem up to no good." "Oh I am," he says, and grabs Jersey's leg and pulls him off the bunk bed. "Owe," Jersey screams as his head hits the ground. "Jersey," Virginia says getting woken up yet again by Jersey. "Shut up," Dark Jersey tells her, "This is no of your business; your dark will be by soon enough."

Virginia lets out a small squeal of fear and hides in the corner of her cell as North Dakota tries to comfort her. "Leave them alone," Jersey yells at him, "Leave my friends alone." Jersey tries to punch Dark Jersey, only to have Dark Jersey dodge it. "Oh, bad punch to bad." Dark Jersey punches Jersey right in his face. "Owe." "Jersey you aren't much of a fighter are you." "Leave me alone." "Sorry can't do that," Dark Jersey says. Jersey gets up and tackles Dark Jersey who probity kicks Jersey in his stomach. "Owe," Jersey says weakly. "Geez, you are so weak. This is why I want control. We could be so much better if I was in charge you know that right?" Jersey just ignores him and gets up. "Yeah right." "So stubborn," Dark Jersey says. "Go to hell," Jersey says as he tries to punch Dark Jersey in his face. Dark Jersey just side steps and gets a strange look on his face.

"You know," Dark Jersey says. "She's really something isn't she?" "What do you mean," Jersey asks stopping gin his tracks. "You know, Penn your Penn she's really something isn't she?" "What does it matter to you," Jersey snarls. "You love her don't you," Dark Jersey says sweetly. "W-what," Jersey says, he knows it's true but he didn't know how Dark Jersey knew. "Do you ever wonder what she thinks of you," Dark Jersey says. Jersey stops trying to hurt Dark Jersey, but remains ready to move if he needs to. "Oh yes I know you need to know," Dark Jersey says happily. "What does it matter to you," Jersey asks. "Oh not much I was talking to Dark Penn earlier asked her what her and Light Penn think of us." Jersey's eyes got very wide as listens to what Dark Jersey says, "She told me that Penn had always loved us. She told me Penn was always so tough tied around you."

Jersey is lost in thought after what Dark Jersey said, taking it as an advantage, Jersey punches Jersey in the stomach and sweeps his feet from under him making him hit his head. "Owe," Jersey mutters, as his world begins to go black, "Give my control and I'll give you your precious Penn. I'll make sure she knows how you feel and that no one ever messes with us again. Just give me control; it will be the best chose you ever make." "Never," Jersey whispers and slips into the blackness.

XxXxXx

Jersey had been moved to a different cell, with a thick iron door, and it is far underground. Without the sight of the ocean or Penn around he was an ass. Though being chained to the wall didn't really give him much room to move. He knows Dark Jersey would be back soon. That only meant more torture since he had been moved he had been tortured five times. Dark Jersey was relentless it seemed he would kill him or break him, whichever comes first.

The door opens and Dark Jersey comes in with no torture items with him this time, Jersey is quiet surprised by this. "What are you planning," Jersey asks his voice brittle. "Oh just to talk," Dark Jersey replies. "Ever wonder what Florida thinks about you and Penn or maybe New York," Dark Jersey asks. "What," Jersey's eyes get really wide, as he looks into the red hate filled eyes of his dark side. "Oh yes Florida the girl obsessed with oranges and space. She's just a strange girl who seems to love swimming in the ocean and eating citrus fruit. But she cares about you and often wonders what you see in Penn that you don't see in her. Or New Jersey who loves sweet kind hearted Penn and just can never work up the courage to tell her. You hate him for always hitting on her. You know that you do."

"No," Jersey argued, they were his friends he didn't hate any of them not even New York. "Yes you do." "No, stop trying to fill my head with lies you evil bastard." "You want me to stop then give me control." "Never," Jersey says. "Then I'll just kill you," Dark Jersey says. "You do that and you'll die too," Jersey says. "Yeah right, you're lying," Dark Jersey says. "No, Penn said so and when is Penn ever wrong?" Dark Jersey seems to be thinking, and then he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Jersey drifts off to sleep after a while. He wakes up to the sound of cussing and his door being opened. "You ass, you were right. You'd better give in or I'll kill you." "Never!" Dark Jersey throws Jersey to the floor and presses a knife to his neck. "Give in or I cut your throat." "You wouldn't dare you'd die too." "You want to try me," Dark Jersey asks. '_Hey Jersey,'_ a voice in his head says_, 'you want help with this guy if so just say, 'Neutral come and help me,' or something like that.' _"Neutral," Jersey whispers, "Help me, please." "What did you say," Dark Jersey asks. "Hey Dark you miss me," a high-pitched female voice with a Jersey accent asks.

Both Jerseys turn towards the sound of the voice; it's a girl that looks like Jersey except she's a girl and her eyes are gray. Her dark brown hair is tied back in a pony tail. She's wearing a blue jean skirt and a black t-shirt. "Yo-you how did you get out," Dark Jersey yells at her. "Oh you know, Jersey asked for my help and I came out." "Bastard, you let her out." He goes to punch him in the stomach but his hand is caught by the gray eyed girl. "Don't even think about it," she says, and then takes Jersey from him and sits him onto the ground. Then she grabs Dark Jersey by the throat and throws him into the wall. She kicks him in the stomach a few times and them hits him once over the head knocking him out cold.

"Who are you," Jersey asks the girl. "No time let's get you out of her," she replies and breaks the chains from him with ease. "Time to go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Jail Break, Neutrals, and More Strange Humans (Yes Izzy's with them)**

**Oh lord I was talking to my boyfriend about the story and he asked me why Florida was half Spanish. I freaked out on him because it was his idea. I swear I think I wanted to kill him for a few seconds and yes I know he'll be reading this but still.**

"Hurry," the gray eyed girl says, as she helps Jersey down the hall to where the other states were. "I can't go any faster," Jersey says weakly. "I know but you have to try, it hurts me a little too," she told him gently. "But you weren't even injured." "Doesn't matter." The girl sighs, "I'll explain later we need to get you and the other four light states out of her quickly." "Err, okay I guess, but you still need to tell me who you are," Jersey protest. "Late now hurry up," she half drags half carries the state down the hall. As they round the corner and come into view of the other states there is a small gasp of surprise. No one had thought they would see New Jersey beaten and injured being carried by a gray eyed girl who looks like him.

"Jersey," Rode Island asks pulling Hawaii out from behind him where she was hiding. "Who's the girl and what happened to you." "No time to explain," the gray eyed girl says as she pulls out the set of keys Dark Jersey had. "How did you even get them" Jersey asks, staring at the keys as the girl sets him down on the ground and leans him agents the wall. "Long story again ask after we get out of this place," she replies and unlocks the jail cells.

"Thank you," Virginia says as she helps Jersey up. "No problem, but we need to go," the girl says as she helps Rode Island and Hawaii out of their cell. They run down the halls, turning left and right as the girl sees fit. Soon they are out of the prison and in the open air of the island, "There," the girl says pointing to a row boat at the end of the dock.

"Come on, quickly before the darks spot us," the girl yells pulling them to the boat. "Slow down," Hawaii says, "What's the worst that could happen?" "We could be shot and put back into those cells and tortured," the girl says. "Point taken," Virginia mutters, as they run to the boat. "HEY," an angry voice with a New York accent yells. "Great," the girl mutters, "Dark New York's spotted us, don't stop keep running." "Stop," Dark New York yells and shoots at them.

"Get in," the girl says and pushes Jersey, and Virginia into the row boat where Rode Island and Hawaii are waiting. Then pulls out a hand gun and shoots at Dark New York purposely missing, because she just wants to distract him, then jumps into the boat and starts rowing towards shore while he recovers from the gun shots. "Keep your heads down, and no matter what don't get up until we reach the shore."

XxXxXx

Izzy stands in front of Germany's door and rings the door bell. "Ja, I'm coming," Germany says. He comes to the door and opens it surprised to see Izzy and the other four immortals on his door step. "Hi, Germany," Izzy says sweetly. "Vhat are you doing here? Don't you live in America? Vho are these people?" "These people are the Counsel of Immortals. We have something very important to tell you so call a world meeting. Understand?" "Vhat the hell are you talking about, Izzy are you insane?" "No, I'm not," Izzy says switching to her dark side. "So get the hell in your house and call an emergency meeting now!"

"Okay, ja I'll do that," Germany says and goes inside to call the countries who are out looking for the darks as well as the missing states and the three missing countries who are Romano, Prussia and China. Izzy and the rest of the immortals follows him inside and sits down on the couch wait for the country to finish his phone calls. "So which country is that," Amanda asks Izzy. "That's Germany, can't you tell?" "Nope," Amanda says her light side in control.

"Okay, Izzy, I've informed the other countries and states as well of the emergency meeting. They should be here in an hour." "Okay thanks for calling them," David says. "Oh, I didn't introduce you," Izzy says, "Germany this is David, Nathan, Grace and Amanda. Guys this is Germany." "Hello," Amanda says. "Hi," Grace says. "Good to meet you," Nathan says. "Hello," David says. "Hello," Germany says. "So, how is it going," Izzy asks. "Not good, five states are missing and tree countries," Penn says as she comes into the rom. "Penn," Izzy yells and hugs her.

"Hi Izzy," Pen squeaks, "How'd you get here?" "I came to tell you more about the parts of the soul."

XxXxXx

"So you're telling me you are my neutral side who tries to keep the peace between me and my dark side," Jersey says staring at Neutral Jersey. "Yup, you all have one, countries states, even humans. It doesn't matter everyone has three parts of their soul," Neutral Jersey says smiling; they had gotten away from the darks and gone to California's house, only to see she wasn't home. "So," Virginia asks, "Is that why even though you weren't injured you were in pain?" "Yes, I felt Jersey's pain. Neutrals are the only part of the soul who feel the pain of the one of the others." "Well that sucks," Jersey says. "So now what," Rode Island asks.

"Well we should find where the other states are," Virginia says, pulling out her cell phone. "Who are you calling," Hawaii asks. "Penn, I'm sure she'll be able to pick up." _"Ring, Ring Ring,"_ goes Virginia's cell as she waits for Pen to pick up. "H-hello, Pennsylvania here," Penn says though the cell phone. "Hi Penn its Virginia where are you," Virginia asks. "WHAT VIRGINIA WHERE ARE YOU? WE THOUGHT YOU WENT MISSING, NO ONE HAS SEEN YOU SINCE THE MEETING! IS JERSEY AND THE OTHER MISSING STATES WITH YOU," Penn yells happy to hear her friend's voice. "Yeah they are. Anyway we are at California's place we just got away from the darks with the help of this gray eyed girl who claims to be Jersey's neutral side." "Neutral side," Penn asks, "We only just heard about that from this council of immortal humans. They are really helpful apparently, and the fact one of them is out is really good." "Oh so she is telling the truth. So where are you," Virginia asks again. "Germany's place, you guys should hurry and get here to tell us everything. So hurry and I'll inform everyone else. Bye."

XxXxXx

"Hey, good news," Penn tells the countries and states. "Vhat is it," Germany asks, most of the countries and states are meditating with instruction from the immortals to try to release their neutrals. "Jersey and the rest of the missing states are free and coming here. They escaped from the darks with the help of a neutral." "That's good," Izzy says, "It means that she or he can help us release the other Neutrals." "Hey, we did it," Amanda yells from the other room.

**Clift hangers I always end my chapters with them to keep you guys waiting. So one neutral is out as far as you guys know. Also all the neutrals have gray eyes and all the darks have red eyes, just so you know. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Nine: Who is Veneziana? (This chapter is about introducing the neutrals starting with Italy's)**

"Ve~ Germany there's-a scary lady in here," Italy yells causing Germany and Penn both to jump and go running into the other room where Amanda, Italy and a few others are trying to awaken their neutrals. Coming in they see a girl that looks like Italy, she has the same color hair and even a curl right where Italy's is. She's wearing a gray t-shirt and a blue skirt with a belt that has a white flag stuck in it. The girls gray eyes stare at Italy with a look of protectiveness. "Ve~," the girl cries, "Italy how'd you get me out?"

"M-miss," Penn asks startling the girl, so she turns pulling out her white flag and hits Penn with it sending her flying into the wall. "Owe," Penn says. "Sorry-a you scared me-a," the girl says. "Vhat the hell," Germany says, staring at the girl. "Hello," the girl says with a smile. "Are you Italy's neutral," Pen asks getting up from the floor. "Yes-a, but I prefer to be called, Veneziana," she says.

"Oh, well I guess introductions are in order," Penn says, "I'm Pennsylvania, he's Germany, this is Amanda, and I should think you would know who Italy is." "Ve~ yes I know Italy," Veneziana says with a smile. "So, this is what a neutral is like," Penn says looking at Veneziana. "Ve~" Veneziana protest, "What's that-a suppose to mean." "Nothing, it just you're just so much like Italy, but yet not," Penn says, "Y-you know what I mean?"

"Ve~ yeah I do," Veneziana says laughing, then says, "So in all seriousness why am I out of Italy's mind and where has Dark Italy been for the past few weeks?" "Ve~ that's-a why you're out. He's lose in this world and trying to kill-a me," Italy cries. "WHAT," Veneziana yells, all goofiness and sweetness leaving her voice leaving only seriousness and anger. "Ve~ Veneziana calm down!" "NO," Veneziana yells, "DARK ITALY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" "W-wow, never thought I'd see an angry Italy," Penn says staring at Veneziana. "Ve~ she's-a scary. GERMANY SAVE ME~," Italy screams and hides from his neutral behind Germany.

"Hello," Jersey's voice floats into the room, "Penn where are you come meet my neutral." "I-I'd better go greet them," Penn says and goes into the other room to meet Neutral Jersey. "Hey Penn," Neutral Jersey says smiling at Penn. "Hi," Penn replies staring at Neutral Jersey. "Well," Virginia says, "Where's our hellos." "North," South Dakota comes running into the room and hugs his twin. "Hi south could you let me go I can't breathe," North Dakota squeaks. Soon most of the states had gathered in the living room to greet their missing siblings. There is a sudden shut coming from the kitchen where England and David are trying to release England's neutral.

"Bloody hell why are you wearing a pirate hat," England yells. "England what's wrong," Penn questions coming into the kitchen, followed by France and America. There is a collective gasp when they see the girl standing in front of England. She has hair the same color as England's and falls to mid-back and eye brows just like his, her gray eyes stare at them with a mixture of amusement and irritation; she wearing a green dress that comes down to her knees and a pirate hat with a feather that falls into her face. A belt with a sword tucked into it completes her outfit. "Hello," she says with a smile, then glares at France, "Frog what are you doing in here no one asked you to come here."

"Oh mademoiselle I don't even know you," France protest. "Yes you do you, frog. I'm Neutral England," the girl says her hand resting calmly on her sword. "Dude, why are you wearing a pirate hat, can you do magic like England? Are you a pirate?" "No, no and no," Neutral England replies, "Only one part of the soul can use magic and since England can use it, Dark England and I can't. Speaking of Dark England where the bloody hell is the pirate?"

"Trying to kill me," England tells her. "You're kidding right," Neutral England says, looking very irritated. "I'm going to kill that bloody pirate when I get my hands on him." "Wow, England your Neutral is scary just like Italy's," Penn says. "Italy, scary," the countries ask her, "Are you insane Italy is not scary at all I bet his neutral and dark are just like him. Eating pasta and surrendering every chance they get." "Ve~ boy-a are you wrong," Veneziana says, as she hits France into the wall when he gets his rape face on. "Veneziana," Neutral England says, "What took you so long, is anyone else here?" "No-a just us so far," Veneziana replies with a smile. "Then let's help with letting the others out," Neutral England says, turning to France. "Frog, get over here."

France gets up and goes over to the neutral cautiously after being hit by Veneziana he knows better than to underestimate them. "Yes, mademoiselles?" Both neutrals hit France over the head at the same time knocking the country unconscious. The second France hits the floor a girl with gray eyes and hair the same color as France's appears, she's wearing a purple dress that comes down to mid-thigh. Her long golden hair is tied back in a braid and when she sees France knocked out on the floor and the two neutrals standing over him she yells, "VENEZIANA, NEUTRAL ENGLAND WAS THAT REALLY NESASERY." "Good to see you to frog," Neutral England says to the girl. "Dude, like who are you," America questions as Penn slowly backs out of the room.

"You American idiot," the girls yells, "I'm Neutral France." "Ve~ speaking of-a American idiots let's get Neutral America." "Like I don't want to be knocked out dudes," America protests. "Too bad," Neutral England says as her, Veneziana and Neutral France hit him over the head knocking him out. "Dudettes the Heroine has arrived," the girl who appears yell. Her hair is the same color as America's it's pulled into a pony tail. Her gray eyes are behind a pair of glasses and she wears a jean skirt and a red shirt under a leather jacket. "Ve~ now let's-a get Neutral Germany," Veneziana suggest.

Half an hour later Germany's house is filled with smiling chatting neutrals and irritated countries and states who all have headaches from being knocked out by their neutrals."How are you guys all so friendly towards each other and how do you know each other so well," Penn asks. "Ve~ you see," Veneziana says, "every time there is a world meeting we neutrals meet in one of the countries minds and all the darks meet in another so we always know how everyone else is doing." "IS THAT WHY AT LEAST TWO COUNTRIES ALWAYS HAVE HEADACHES," all the countries yell at once.

"Well, this is strange," Penn says as she spots her neutral hanging out in the back of the room. _'Maybe I'll go talk to him,_' Penn thinks.

**So this chapter was crazy. As you can see the neutrals get along much better than their light counterparts. That's because all they want is peace but they still fight a little.**


	10. Character Descripitions

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Character Descriptions!**

**Note: this is only some of characters so if you want me to do the rest review and tell me so! **

Name: Pennsylvania. Gender: Female Description: Medium length brown-black hair, golden eyes, wears Amish like clothing, keeps her hair up in a pony tail or bun. Has a small scar in the shape of a fishhook on her left cheek, it's almost unnoticeable unless you are really looking for it. Human name: Mia Jones. Nicknames: Penn, Penny. Weapon of chose: Hand gun, any will do.

Name: Neutral Pennsylvania. Gender: Male Description: short brown-black hair, gray eyes, wears a white short sleeve button up shirt and blue jeans. Has a scar on his right arm from a fight with Dark Pennsylvania. Human name: Mitchell Jones Nicknames: NP, Neutral Penn, Mitch. Weapon of chose: rifle

Name: Dark Pennsylvania. Gender: Female Description: Very long brown-black hair, red eyes, wears a black skirt and a gray t-shirt has her hair in a braid down her back. Has a small scar from a bullet shot at her by Neutral Pennsylvania. Human Name: Zula Jones. Nickname: Dark Penn Weapon of chose: knife

Name: New Jersey Gender: Male Description: Short dark brown hair, aqua colored eyes, wears a sideways baseball cap, blue jean shorts, and a green t-shirt. Human name: Mathew Jones Nicknames: Matt, Jersey, NJ. Weapon of chose: pistol or no weapon fights with just his hands.

Name: Neutral New Jersey. Gender: Female Description: Shoulder length dark brown hair, gray eyes, wears a blue jean skirt and black t-shirt. She keeps her hair tied back into a pony tail. Human name: Jessica Jones. Nicknames: Jess, Neutral Jersey, JJ. Weapon of chose: doesn't have one she'll use anything

Name: Dark New Jersey. Gender: Male Description: short dark brown hair, red eyes, wears blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt. Has a scar on his left leg from a stab wound. Human Name: Mike Jones. Nicknames: Dark Jersey, MJ. Weapon of chose: baseball bat.

Name: New York. Gender: Male. Description: Short but messy light brown hair he keeps it combed back to keep it out of his eyes, his eyes are green. He wears a red suit. This covers all of his noticeable scars. Human name: Arian Jones Nicknames: AJ. Weapon of chose: Magnum.

Name: Neutral New York. Gender: Female. Description: Long light brown hair in a bun most of the time, gray eyes, a three piece female suit, light gray in color. She has one scar on her right heal in the shape of a star. Human name: Ashley Jones Nicknames: none. Weapon of chose: dagger.

Name: Dark New York. Gender: Male. Description: Short light brown hair, it's not nearly as messy as his light counter parts, red eyes. Wears a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a yellow t-shirt. Human name: Magnus L. Jones Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: MK-47

Name: Florida. Gender: Female. Description: Long blond hair with blue streaks, green eyes that she usual hides with contacts that change the color. She is very obsessed with space and oranges. She wears a sea green half t-shirts and bathing suit bottoms she has a scar in the shape of a crescent the back of her left leg. Human name: Angelica Jones Nicknames: Flo, Angie. Weapon of chose: axe like Spain's only pink in color.

Name: Neutral Florida. Gender: Male. Description: Short blond hair, gray eyes, wears a sleeveless shirt and a bathing suit. Human name: Andrew F. Jones Nickname: Andy. Weapon of chose: Spanish pistol

Name: Dark Florida. Gender: Female. Description: Medium length blond hair that is kept in a braid, red eyes, wears a sea-green dress that comes down to mid-thigh and has slits on ether side so it's easy to move in. Human Name: Esther Jones Nicknames: none. Weapon of chose: Conquistador rapier.

Name: Neutral Italy Veneziana. Gender: Female. Description: Long auburn hair with a hair curl in the same spot as Italy's, gray eyes, wears a black skirt with a belt, a blue shirt and tucked in the belt is a white flag. Human name: Feliciana Vargas Nicknames: Neutral Italy, Veneziana. Weapon of chose: White flag in her belt or her hidden knife.

Name: Dark Italy Veneziono Gender: Male Description: short well trimmed auburn hair with a hair curl in the same place as Italy's, red eyes, wears a black suit with ether a red or blue shirt underneath the jacket. Human name: Maurizio Vargas. Nickname: Dark Italy. Weapon of chose: Tommy gun.

Name: Neutral Italy Romana Gender: Female Description: Long dark brown hair with a hair curl in the same spot as Romano's, gray eyes, wears a black skirt and brown shirt. Human name: Lovina Vargas. Nickname: Neutral Romana, Romana. Weapon of chose: brass knuckles.

Name: Dark Italy Romano Gender: Male Description: Short dark brown hair with the Romano hair curl, red eyes, wears a black suit like his brother but has a gray or brown shirt underneath. Human name: Biagino Vargas. Nicknames: Dark Romano. Weapon of chose: baseball bat


	11. Chapter 1o

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Ten: Missing Countries, Darks, the Amazing Neutral Prussia and Romana**

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and just haven't had the time to type. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Bastards, let me out of here," Romano yells at no one in particular. "Shut up, Romano," China yells at him from the next cell over. "Yelling is not going to get us out of these cells, aru." "Shut you bastard, it's better than sitting around doing nothing." "In till it causes the guards to come cheek on us, aru. Then it causes problems." "Shut up," Prussia yells from the cell to the right of Romano's. "Waking the Awesome Prussia is totally unawesome." "Potato bastard shut up, you think I care that I woke you up."

"Vhat is vith all the noise," Dark Germany yells, coming down the hall with Dark Italy. "Bastard, let us out of here," Romano yells at him. "Shut up little Italian, none of you are going anywhere," Dark Germany replies. "You're just a potato bastard like all the potato bastards," Romano snarls.

"Hahaha," Dark Italy laughs staring at his twin's light counter-part, Dark Italy's laugh was nothing like Italy's it was cold and psychopathic, causing Romano to flinch. "Fratello," Romano asks, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dark Italy just laughs again then says, "Sorry you got the wrong side of the soul!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" "I forgot you don't know," Dark Italy laughs. "You mean the parts of the soul are out," China says his eyes wide. "Vhat you know about us," Dark Germany says. "Well of chorse I'm the oldest of the countries so I should know about you."

"Well," Dark Italy says, "We're leaving now but your darks will be along soon." _'If that was Italy's dark then i don't want to see mine'_ Romano thinks. After about ten minutes someone else comes down the hall but by then Romano had fallen asleep. "Hello," Dark Prussia says as he unlocks the door of his light's cell. "Hello, why the hell do you look like the awesome me?"

"Because in sence I am you." "Well that's unawesome," Prussia says staring at his dark. Dark Prussia looks exaclly like his light sence both of them have red eyes. But Dark Prussia is wearing a military uniform with the nazi simpol sown into the sleve. "What's up with the nazi simpol don't you know world war two is over?" "For me it is never over," Dark Prussia replies. "I'm Dark or Nazi Prussia and no matter what that will always be who I am." Prussia just roles his eyes and injores his dark. "Stupid mistake," Dark Prussia mutters.

XxXx

Prussia lay on the ground bleeding and brusised everywhere. There is a soft laught from the back of his cell causing him to look up. Dark Prussia had already left so he had no idea who was in there with him. "You really need to work on your amazingness, you may be awsome but that doesn't cut it sometimes," a female voice with a German acent says. "Are you saying you're more awsome then me? Because that's imposible." "No no, you are the most awesome person ever, but you arnt very amazing," Neutral Prussia steps into view of the downed former country. "Wow," Prussia says, "I'm sexy as a girl." Neutral Prussia saighs then rools her eyes at him. "Here let me help you up." Neutral Prussia gives Prussia her hand then pulls him to his feet. "Now we need to get you out of here. Are there any other countries here?" "Romano is in the cell next to this one," Prussia says. "That's great hold on this will take just a second." Neutral Prussia stares at the wall for a bit the finds exaclly what she's looking for. "Okay stand back this is going to be very very bright." Neutral Prussia places her hand on the wall and begins to mutter a word in German, "Schmelzen." The wall where her hand is begins to glow then the metal wall mealts making a path into Romano's cell.

"Wow okay you may just be as awesome as me," Prussia coments. "What hte hell why is there a female potato bastard?" "Yeah I'm the amazing Nuetral Prussia and you," she says and hits him over the head knoking him out. "Are an asshole." "That wasn't very nice," the girl that stands where Romano once was says. "Sorry Romana, but it was the quikest way to get you out." "Potato Bitch you're no different from your sister."

"Now we have to wait till Romano wakes up to leave," Neutral Prussia pauses. "Are there any other countries near by?" "Yeah, China's right next store," Prussia says. "Chiina" both neutral smile and then Neutral Prussia once again melts the wall between cells. "How did you do that, aru," China asks. "It's easy really I'm the Amazing Neutral Prussia and i happen to have the magic in Prussia's soul. So yeah that's how i did that." "Potato bitch you talk too much," Romana says and then hits China over the head, relising his neutral, a girl with long black hair which is pulled back in a braid, and wearing tradional Chinease colothing. "Why did you have to release me, aru?"

"Well this is kind of an emergancy," Neutral Prussia says, "You know all the darks running around, the lights being kindnapped, ectra extra." "Well that is a reson to release me, aru. So what is the plan?" "Wait till the lights wake up and run like hell out of here," Romana says simply. "For once the crazy Italian is right," Neutral Prussia says, "It's all we can do there's six of us and what hunders of them. Even with the amazing me we don't stand a chanse."

"You are right," Neutral China says picking up China from the ground. Then she examins the bumb on his head, "He might have a concusion, why did you have to hit him so hard, aru?" "Sorry," Romana mutters, "you know how angry i can get." "True and only Neutral Spain can calm you," Neutral Prussia agrees. "That's not true," Romana protests blushing redder then even her light counter-part "My sorella can too." There's a groan from Romano's cell, and the neutrals and Prussia turn towards him to see Romano starting to wake up. "Well we better prepare to explain who we are, aru," Neutral China says, "Because Romano is waking up."

**Fainlly I finished chapter ten! I hate writers block, it sucks. So sorry for the long long wait. **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Eleven: Romano we are the neutrals. Who are they?**

Romano stares at the three girls in front of him. "Who are you? Why'd you knock me out?" "You are a pain," Romana says staring at her light counterpart. "Why'd I get stuck with suck a mean light, why couldn't I have a happy go lucky light like Veneziana?" "Get on track Romana," Neutral China says. "Okay, I'm on track." "Anyway, Romano we are the neutrals of you,Prussia and China," Neutral Prussia explains. "I'm the amazing Neutral Prussia, this is Neutral China, and she's Romana. Your neutral."

"Neutrals, please make sense." "Okay there are three parts of the soul, neutral, dark and light. There are a few ways to release the parts of the soul, one meditation, two being knocked out by another of the same kind, three the flute of the soul every person has a song and it releases the three parts of the soul when played all the way though. If played only half way though then it will only release one of the three," Neutral China explains.

"Okay, still confused but understanding now." "Good, now we have to get out of here as soon as everyone else wakes up," Neutral Prussia says. "Who the hells knows how long that will be?" "True," Romana says. "Well we'll just have to be patient, aru." "You know that I have no patience so what makes you think my light side does." "True, should have thought of that, aru."

"Sometimes you two are very un-amazing," Neutral Prussia says as she plops down on Romano's cell bed. "This is very boring, how long do you think this will take," Neutral Prussia says. "We'll I'm going back to my cell,"Prussiamutters. "No," Neutral China says, "You have to say here." "Why?" "Because, aru, if u went into your cell and someone came in and saw the wall you'd get into a lot of trouble."

"Ja, I guess that's true,"Prussiaagrees. "Good, then just stay there tillChinawakes up and we'll leave, aru." "How do we do that exactly?" Same way I melted the walls," Neutral Prussia says. "Exactly," Romana says. "Now how long will it take for China to wake up?"

XxXx

"Hurry your asses up,"Yukon yells at the nine teens following him. It was very cold but Yukon wasn't wearing a jacket mostly because he hadn't had time to put one on before they left as they run though the blistering cold of the Canadian woods. "How come you're leading us Yukon,"Quebec asks. "It is very simple Quebec because the rest of you are too wimpy to do it yourselves." "Yukon, how can you be out here with out a coat on it's freezing,"British Columbia asks pulling her coat closer. "Mon amour, it's because I enjoy the cold."

"It's like five below and you say you like the cold did you spend the day with Russia again," Northwest Territories asks, her nickname is NT and she's use to Yukon's craziness. "No NT I didn't spend the day with Russia or Alaska." "Good." "BC, scout ahead,"Yukonsays. "Okay," BC a. Columbiasays and runs off blending in with the trees as she does.

"Those red eyed fiends kidnapped three of our siblings, and we all know they went after dad too. So we need to keep a low profile and stick to back roads in till we get to the airport and go to Germany. That's where dad went to right?" "Yes."

"Good now stop arguing and get moving!" BC comes back and no one notices her at first, then she says, "The path ahead is all clear, we can move on without worries." "Good, let's go."

Yukon stays in the back of the group to make sure no one falls behind. "Keep going and don't stop,"Yukon yells, hearing leaves crunching and sticks snapping behind them. "Run they're coming, go faster." The provinces and territories run faster, trying to escape the people chasing them. "AAAA,"Prince Edward Islandtrips and Yukon stops and picks up the smaller boy, putting him onto his shoulders. "I got you, don't worry." "RunYukon, don't let them get us,"Prince Edward Island yells, looking over his shoulder catching sight of the darks though the trees.

"Yukon," BC yells, "The fence for the air port is right ahead. That's Dad's privet airfield right?" "Yes, climb the fence."YukonhandsPrince Edward IslandtoQuebecand pulls out a spear. "GO, if they come into sight I'll hold them off." "But,Yukon!" "GO DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

"Okay, don't yell." The nine provinces and territories begin climbing the fence all butQuebecare up when the darks come running though the trees weapons in taking outQuebec's, NT's and Prince Edward Island's darks by hitting them with the but of his spear.

"Well don't stand there," BC's dark yells and the other darks surround Yukon, then Dark Ontario hits him over the head with the but of her pistol, Yukon rubs his head "That didn't hurt at all." DarkAlbertajust sighs and then shootsYukonin his leg not in a vital area. "Owe,"Yukonyells as he goes down. "Yukon,"Quebecyells form the other side of the fence. "Go find dad and Uncle Alfred they'll help you, go!" Quebec, knowing better then to argue with her runs to the plan but once he gets there he turns and yells at the darks, "I will be back and you'll wish you never hurt my famille."

XxXx

"OkayChina's awake, now what," Romana asks leaning agents the back cell wall. "Now I make the way out, because I'm amazing." Neutral Prussia mutters under her breath in German while her hands are placed the back wall, the metal melts and sunlight streams though the hole.

"Let's go before they realize what happened," Romana yells, and leads the five others to into the woods behind the jailhouse. Running at full speed like a true Italian. "Run for you're lives," she screams not even looking back to see if the others could keep up. Then she seems to think of something and yells, "Then get me some tomatoes."

The other neutrals just sigh and run after her, with their light counterparts following them. "Is she always like this, aru,"Chinaasks chasing after the Italian girl. "Yup it's not amazing at all." "She's more like Veneziana then me, that bitch." Neutral China sighs mentally and keeps running after the crazy girl.

After about seventy or eighty miles Romana finally stopped running. "Does anyone know where we are," she asks looking around the unfamiliar forest. "No, aru,"Chinasays, "I'm not sure where we are." Trees stretch high into the sky, blocking most of the sun. Bushes and small plants grow here and there, in spots that the sun can reach. "Look those berries look edible, and I'm staring," Romana says pointing to blueberries growing on a bush. "I guess we could try to eat them," Neutral China says, picking the blueberries and handing them to the other five. "Yum they're good," Romana says as she pops another berry into her mouth. "We need to decide where to go from here, aru," Neutral China says. "Well considering the trees block our view of the sun and we don't know where we are," neutralPrussiasays "I say we head that way." She points in a general direction.

"Well, it's better then sitting around here so let's go," the others agree and finish their berries and begin walking.

**Hello I'm back after such a long break. My UBS dive broke so I had to type this chapter all over. Not to mention the slight depression I went though, so yeah it took me awhile to get typing again. But I'm back with a vengeance!**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Twelve: These are the provinces, where are we, I have an idea. **

Penn stands in the back of the room talking to her neutral, "So when do you think the darks will strike?" "Well it depends, if everything is going their way then soon. A day maybe two if we're lucky, and if things aren't going their way longer a week, maybe a month." Penn sighs, realizing that this is a lot more serous then anyone might have thought. "Help," a single yell rings out from outside and Penn, Germany, and Japan grab their weapons and run outside at full speed. Outside Italy is cowering facing nine teens covered in branches and dirt. "Quebec," Penn asks staring at the oldest of the nine. Penn," Quebec yells running over to her, "It was terrible, there we're these red eyed people they kidnapped Alberta, Newfoundland and Labrador, Saskatchewan, then we ran and they got Yukon before he could get onto the plan." Canada not seen by anyone but his kids sticks his head out the door because he heard the names of some of his kids. "What are you doing here,' Canada asks his voice a bit louder then normal. Germany and Japan turn their heads to look at him, "When did you get here, err…Canada?" "Just now, Quebec where's the rest of your siblings?" "The red eyed people took them I'm sorry Papa I couldn't stop them."

"I think you should come inside," Penn suggests taking Prince Edward Island's hand. "Yeah," Canada agrees helping Quebec inside and the other seven teens follow Canada and Penn into the house. "Penn, who are those teens," England asks sipping his tea. "These are the provinces," Canada says, surprising everyone. "When did you get here, bro," America asks. "I've been here America." "Oh." "Anyway, these are my kids, Quebec, Prince Edward Island, Northwest Territories we just call him NT, British Columbia we call her BC, Nova Scotia her nickname is Nova or NS, New Brunswick or NB, Ontario, Nunavut, and Manitoba." "Hi Uncle Alfred," Nova says. "Uncle Alfred," France asks. "Well Canadia and I are brothers so his kids call me uncle." "Bonjour," Quebec says politely to the countries. "Hi," his siblings echo. "So if their you're kids that makes them France's grandkids," England asks his eye twitching. "Well," Canada says, "Sort of but only Quebec and Yukon speak French everyone else speaks English." "Yukon," Russia asks, "He's here, da?" 'No," NT says, "The red eyed people got him."

"Da, that's too bad," Russia says, and walks off with Alaska following asking if she can have some of his vodka. "Papa," Quebec says, 'Can you make us some pancakes we haven't eaten since we left the house." "Oui, come on you can help," Canada agrees leading his kids out of the room. "Well," Neutral Penn says coming over from his spot at the far end of the room, "This is going to be an interesting day."

XxXx

"So where the hell are we," Romano asks looking around. The town was small trees growing in every yard and a few above ground pools in them. "I don't know," Romana says with a sigh. "Well there's only one way to find out, aru," Neutral China says, going p to the nearest door and knocking on it. A young woman about twenty two holding a baby in her arms answers it. "Hello, who are you?" "We are some travelers and we are a little lost." "Oh well come in I can help you get some directions." "Thank you may I ask what country are we in." "That's a weird question, we're in the U.S." "The hamburger bastard's country," Romano concludes. "Err, don't know what you mean but you're welcome to use my phone or computer to contact some family to pick you up." "Ja, that would be very nice thank you," Neutral Prussia says and asks her where the phone is, then takes Prussia with he to call Germany. 'Ring, ring ring,' goes the young woman's house phone. "Ja, this is Neutral Germany who is this," Neutral Germany answers. "Schwester," neutral Prussia says, a smile creeping onto her face. "Neutral Prussia, not who I was expecting," Neutral Germany replies. "Well who we're you expecting." "Anyone but you." "Ha, schwester you're so mean. Anyway we're stranded somewhere in America, could you send someone to pick us up." "Who's us and where in America." "Prussia, Romano, Romana, Neutral China, China, and myself, and as to where we are…Hold on just a second." Neutral Prussia puts the phone down and calls out to the woman, "Where are we exactly?" "a suburb of Philadelphia." "Thank you," Neutral Prussia picks up the phone, "Philadelphia a suburb, not sure how more specific I can get." "We'll send someone over, just stay there." "Ja, we can do that." "Good, they'll be there sooner or later."

XxXx

"This is not good," Dark Germany fumes, "You let the prisoners escape again!" Dark New York, who had been on guard duty both times that prisoners had escaped from the darks, jumps back from the fuming German. "I didn't even realize that they got away," Dark New York says backing away. "You are completely useless," Dar Germany says grabbing Dark New York by his neck. 'Calm down," Dark Italy says, as he looks up from cleaning his gun. "I have an idea, to get new prisoners and maybe even get some of the old ones back." He shoots Dark Germany his psychopathic smile, and laughs. "Now do we know what countries are at Germany's house where they're set up base and how many are out on portals looking for us?" "We have an idea, why?" "Because the first thing we need to do is leave this place the lights and neutrals will find this place soon after all our prisoners got lose and should be able to bring the others back here." "Ja that's about right," Dark Germany agrees. "Then we lure the lights or neutrals into a trap using some of the other darks as the bait. As soon as we do that we have to keep the ones with magic in special cells they're the biggest threats." "Then let's get start shall we,' Dark Germany laughs.

XxXx

"Hi," Maryland says, to the three lights and three neutrals who just escaped the darks. "I'm Maryland, the heroin; I'm her to take you guys to Germany's house so you can, like make a map for us to fine the darks." "Oh god," China sighs, "Another America." "Yeah, I've been told I'm just like my dad,' Maryland says as she stuffs a hamburger into her mouth. "Anyway, get in the car so I can dive you to the air port." "Are you a good diver," Romana asks. "Yup so get in," Maryland says starting the car as she does. The six look at each other then shrug and enter the car and buckle up. 'Everyone in, good the heroin is saving the day!" She hits the gas and the car takes off down the street to the air port. "AAA," the non- Italians scream, "YOU DIVE WORSE THAN AN ITALIAN!" "HAHA," Romana laughs, "THIS IS FUN GO FASTER."

Five minutes, ten speeding tickets, and an almost heart attack later they are at the air port. "I'm never letting one of America's kids dive me anywhere ever again," Romano says. "If you ever offer to dive me, aru," China tells Maryland, "I will make your debt go up by another million." "Well the heroin has to get everyone her on time right, so my diving was a little crazy. Anyway this is Penn's privet airfield so everything's more relaxed then normal we board in five, okay."

Another five minutes later they are on their way to Germany with only the open sky to worry about. "So how'd you guys get away," Maryland asks. "I, the Amazing Neutral Prussia melted the metal in the walls with my magic." "You have magic like England does?" "Yes but I don't suck at it like he does." "Oh cool!" "Ja."

XxXx

The darks set the stage for their trap. Then the darks head to their backup base and start planning for what's to come.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Thirteen: Putting the Plan into Action, Izzy's Secret, and the Soul Flutes.**

Dark Romano stares at his younger brother, "Are you sure this will work," he asks his voice as emotionless as a rock. "Si, it'll work, those foolish lights won't even see it coming." "If you say so." The two are up high in a tree staring down at the lights and neutrals that had come to the abandoned jail where the darks had once hidden. Most of the darks had already left for their backup base. Now it was jus the two Dark Italys, Dark Spain, Dark Japan, and Dark Russia who were there to catch anyone who came. Below them a strange group of lights and neutrals came though, Neutral Germany, Veneziana, Switzerland, Spain, Russia and Alaska.

"All hard hitters we might need to call in back up," Dark Italy muses, figuring these were only the recognizance. "You think so fratello." "Decently," Dark Italy picks up the walky-talky and radios Dark Spain, Dark Japan, and Dark Russia. "The lights and neutrals have been spotted prepare the trap," with that the two Italy's climb down and run quietly to the others.

XxXx

"Ve~" Veneziana cries rubbing her arms, trying to bring down her goosebumbs, "I don't like this I feel like he's watching me." "Veneziana, you are probably just over reacting," Neutral Germany says, bushing another branch out of her way. "Ve~ But all neutrals can sense when their darks are near, I swear he was watching us." "I don't give a shit," Switzerland, "Only reason I agreed to this was to protect my sister and our neutrality." "I thought it would be fun, da" Russia says with his innocent smile in place. "Well, Father America was being well him so I thought I'd go with Mother Russia," Alaska says smiling sweetly.

Neutral Germany just sighs and keeps going on her path to the jail house, when footsteps behind the group cause her to stop. "Hold it," Neutral Germany says, "We've being followed." "Well you're a lot more alert then I though, then again you are a counterpart of Dark Germany," a single voice from behind the group says, causing all of them to turn and look to see who it was. Dark Japan stands behind the dressed all in black and his red eyes defiant as if daring anyone to try and stop him from achieving his goal.

"Well we found one, da," Alaska says happily pulling out her pipe, and smiling at Russia like 'you going to help'. "Become with Mother Russia and we might not utterly defeat you and crush you're spirit, da?" "Shinai,' he replies simply pulling out his katana, a blood red blade and black hilt. "Ve~ it's five agents one not good odds. So be smart and surrender, I'll even lend you my white flag to do so!" "Five agents one, hmm, my neutral," Dark Italy asks leaning agents a tree calmly. "What," Veneziana turns and faces her dark, "I was right you were watching us!" "Si, and now," Dark Italy pulls out a gun and shoots neutral Germany, Switzerland and Russia in the leg effectively causing the three to collapse. "Now," he yells and a net drops down on the lights and neutrals and the darks pull gas masses down over their faces as they release a gas into the air to knock them out.

"See," Dark Italy says, smiling psychopathically at the slowly losing consciousness Veneziana, 'I always win in the end."

XxXx

"They should be back by now,' Romana says pacing the small living room; they were staying at Izzy's house because it was closest to the jail where the darks were thought to be hiding. "Relax," Neutral Spain says, offering the pacing girl a tomato. "Thank you, tomato bitch," Romana replies jokingly. "I'm sure they are fine," Germany says, "After all they are some of the strongest of us aren't they." "Si, but I'm worried, I'm connected to my sister, and she's in a lot of panic, as well as truly afraid of something, so potato bastard we need to go see what happened." "I'll send someone over to see what's going on okay," Penn says coming over to resolve the situation. "Really," Romana's eyes light up, "Thank you; clearly you are a lot smarter then the potato bastard."

"Thanks, I think," Penn replies and goes to find someone to cheek on the recon group. "Hey, Jersey, New York, I know you two don't get along but could you do me a favor?" "Sure," New York agrees almost immediately. "Yeah, I don't see why not," Jersey says. "Could you guys go and cheek on the recon team you can take my car it's right outside, just try not to crash it." "Who us," they ask together. "Yes you, now go." "'Kay Penn we'll be back don't you worry!" "You two just saying that makes me worry, maybe I should send one of your neutrals along as well?" "No we can handle this Penn," Jersey says, taking Penn's car keys and yelling to New York, "I'M DRIVING!" "Hope you got good insurance Penn he might total your car,' New York warns, as he walks out the door.

"Oh what have I done," Penn mutters to herself and heads upstairs to cheek on Izzy who had been surprising quiet despite having so many guest. "Hey Izzy something wrong," Penn asks sticking her head into the girl's room, Izzy is sitting on her bed a flute case laying on her lap. "What's that," Penn asks, staring at the case knowing by now that not everything with this girl is what it seems. "A flute, well a soul flute one of like five that exist." "What's it do?" "Well, every person has a song and when played it can release the parts of the soul." "So did one of these release the darks," Penn asks, opening the case to find a hand caved wooden flute with strange makings on it. "Yeah, I think it was," Izzy says, "I've kept this thing secret for as long as I can remember and now well it's time to tell you states and the countries, because playing the soul's song backward is said to return the parts of the souls back."

"Oh, well that's good," Penn says felling awkward, looking at an item that could very well be older then some of the countries. "Yeah, it is isn't it," Izzy agrees with a smile.

"Come on," Penn says taking her friends hand, "Let's go show the countries."

XxXx

"Things are getting interesting," the woman muses, staring at the monitors watching Izzy and Penn talk. "I should have known someone else would have a soul flute, especially in that group of immortals. But this has taken an interesting turn of events, I'm glad I used my flute to release the countries darks. Let's see where this all will go shall we?" The young man who was unfortunately for him stuck with this crazy woman nods and backls slowly out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter fourteen: Something's Wrong Here, So this Caused the Darks Release, I won't give in!**

New York and Jersey run though the trees to the spot where the recon group was caught unaware of the few darks still in the area. "Hmm? Look at this Jersey," New York says pointing to the pushed down grass and broken twigs around the area where they were caught. "Looks like there as some kind of struggle," Jersey points to a path of broken branches and squashed bushes and grasses. "then it appears at least three people dragged something that way." "Should we follow the path or head back and tell Penn what we found," new York asks.

"Something feels wrong here," Jersey says, "Let's follow the path see where it goes." "Fine but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you," New York agrees. "You always do so that's nothing new." "Ha, you know it!" "Maybe that's why we always get under Penn's skin?" "That might just be it." The two glare at each other then follow the path down though the woods to a dirt road. "There are tire tacks here, and look," New York says, "isn't that Veneziana's flag." "Yeah, it is, and Switzerland's shot gun, Alaska and Russia's pipes, and Neutral Germany's pistol."

"You thinking what I am, Jersey?" "If you're thinking that we are surrounded by some of the countries darks and they are going to take us captive then yes," Jersey says, pointing to Dark Spain, and Dark Japan who were left behind just in case. "What," New York says turning around to face the darks. "Great, jersey, nest time pay attention to what's going on you fucking idiot!" "Now's not the time to argue," Jersey replies, pulling out his pistol as New York pulls out his Magnum hand gun. "I don't really think this is a fair fight," Jersey says, "We got guns and they have a sword and an axe." "How many times have you lost sparing matches with Florida?" "Ten." "Exactly so don't take Dark Spain, go for dark Japan." "Okay," Jersey says, shooting at Dark Japan who somehow dodges the bullets.

"Great," Jersey mutters as Dark Japan pushes him into a corner. "Now, we go hand to hand." Dark Japan hadn't even drawn his sword, yet was beating the much younger personification. Jersey desperately swipes under Dark Japan's legs hoping to trip the dark. Dark Japan jumps avoiding the swipe, and Jersey seeing an opening dives under Dark Japan's feet and runs like hell into the forest, moving so fast he would make the Italy brothers jealous.

Meanwhile new York had managed to shot Dark Spain in his shoulder, but that wasn't stopping the advancing dark. When New York notices that Jersey had fled he sighs knowing it was now two agents one. "Way to leave me hanging, Jersey," New York mutters as he's pushed to defend himself with his back agents a tree. He had two chooses now he could go down fighting or he could climb the tree and hope the darks couldn't get to him, he chose the later. Quickly he climbs up high into the trees years of picking apples off high trees had finely paid off.

The darks just glare up at him knowing they couldn't climb up as far as he had, because he was already a good twenty or twenty-five feet above the ground, so they decide to go and try to track down the retreating Jersey. The two run off in the direction that Jersey went. "Well they're gone, now I need to climb down find Jersey and get back to Izzy's house to tell the others what we found," New York muses as he begins to climb back down. "Remind me to kill Jersey," he says to himself as he gets to the ground and takes off running.

XxXx

"Bloody hell, a little flute like this caused the release of all the darks," England exclaims. "Yeah, it's a powerful thing," Izzy says. "So," Germany asks, "Can it reverse the process?" "I think it can, but it may take me awhile to find the correct song for each of you." "Well then why are you standing around here," Romana asks as she munches on her tomato. "Okay I'll get to work right away."

Penn paces the room, "What the hell is going on, they never take this long to do anything." "I told you something was wrong," Romana tells her. "Well you were right," Penn says as her phone goes off and she immediately answers, "Hello?" "PENN," Jersey yells, though the phone, "DARKS ARE AFTER ME~ IT'S DARK JAPAN AND DARK SPAIN THEY PROBLY ALREADY GOT NEW YORK." "Wow, calm down Jersey where are you?" "Hiding in a bush, and I think some one's coming," Jersey becomes very quiet and then Penn hears a high-pitched yell. "Owe," comes though the phone.

"Jersey you okay," Penn asks. "Yeah I'm fine though New York may have a few bruises." "You crazy bastard," Penn hears New York scream. 'Calm down both of you," Penn yells, "Hurry and get back here to tell us what happened. But don't get caught, if you do I will kill you both." "Okay," they both stutter.

"Good, now go," Penn says and hangs up. "JAPAN, SPAIN," Penn yells getting the attention of the countries. "Si," Spain says oblivious as ever. "Yes, Penn-chan." "I need to know your histories, you're darks are after New York and Jersey." The two countries stare at her, and then begin to relay their history to the young girl.

XxXx

Veneziana's arms are chained to the ceiling above her head; her legs are spread out and chained to the ground, and her cell is made out of ten inch iron. So in short there is no way out, but that didn't stop Veneziana, who has been muttering under her breath in a mixture of Italian and Latin for a good ten minutes trying to find a weak spot in the cell. So far she got nothing, and all. "Damm it," Veneziana mutters switching back to English, "Not a single weak spot in this entire place." The door is slowly pushed opened, and Dark Italy comes in. "Hey," Dark Italy says, his psychopathic smile in place. "give in now and you won't have to be slowly tortured."

"Ve~ you and I both know I'm not going to surrender. So why are you wasting your time?" "Well," Dark Italy says, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to torture you, because you wouldn't be all that fun to torture." Veneziana just sighs knowing better then to question the crazy dark. "Can we just get started, because you are boring me," Veneziana says with a fake yawn. "This is why you're no fun, Veneziana," Dark Italy says, pulling out a whip form inside his jacket, "But if you insist on starting now~"

XxXx

"Give in yet," Dark Italy says, dropping the now bloody whip to the floor. "I won't give in! I won't let you have complete power of Italy's body. So no," Veneziana spits at the irritated dark. "Then I will enjoy every second of torturing you," Dark Italy says, "by the way you are only still alive because if I kill you, I die too." Dark Italy walks out leaving Veneziana with her shirt torn and her back bloody. "I will find a way out of here," Veneziana mutters, and begins her chats looking for a weakness once again.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Fifteen: Returning to Base, A Sister's Anguish, and the Oldest Sister's Return Home. **

New York and Jersey run though the woods careful to avoid running into Dark Japan and Dark Spain again. "Come on," Jersey whispers motioning for New York to come, New York quickly runs over to his brother. "Okay how far from the car are we now," Jersey asks, looking around. "About half a mile, not much farther, so just keep going," "Okay," Jersey says, looking around again, then he once again takes off running with New York following close behind.

They make it to the car without a problem and Jersey throws open the diver's side door and jumps in staring the car as New York does the same on the passenger's side. "GO, GO, GO," New York yells, and Jersey hits the gas and the car lunches forward. Jersey and New York don't stop speeding until they pull into the dive way of Izzy's house turning the hour and a half ride into a thirty minute one.

"Thank god," Jersey yells, "We mad it back to Izzy's house." "Let's get inside, even with your crazy diving the darks might have followed and if they did we need to get out of this place fast." "Good idea," they go and knock on the door. "What's the password," comes the quiet reply. "Comatose," Jersey replies. The door opens and the two states run inside. "JERSEY, NEW YORK, I'M SO GLADE YOU'RE SAFE," Penn says hugging both boys. "We are fine but we have some disturbing news," New York says, "The recon team has been captured, and the darks may find our location." There are a few gasps and a angry yell from Belarus who begins muttering about killing darks under her breath.

"We need to move and quickly," Jersey says, "And I think I know where we can go."

XxXx

The house was huge, three stories, hundreds of rooms large enough to hold everyone there, and then some. It was in D.C in a quiet and out of place neighborhood. "Wow, who's house is this," a few countries ask. "Oh," the states and America say, "Just a person we know, she isn't home though." "Will she mind if we use her house," England asks, as jersey unlocks the front door. "I don't think she will," Penn says.

Everyone stares in awe at the huge place, and the fact that is completely empty. Most of the countries run up the stairs to claim their rooms but Romana, collapse screaming about her sister. "Romana," Neutral Spain and Romano yell running over to the girl. "Veneziana, she's in so much pain," Romana whispers. "Shh," Neutral Spain says helping Romano carry her to the couch. As soon as she was put on the couch, she begins talking, "Her dark is torturing her, and he's so merciless. It's taking a lot out of her. I wish I could help her, but I don't even know where she is." "It hurts so badly," Romana curls into a ball and asks the two to leave. They do as she asks and leave her be. "Veneziana I will find you," Romana whispers.

After about ten minutes Romana gets off the couch and starts interacting with everyone again as if she never even had her break down. Though Romano and Neutral Spain keep a close eye on her incase she has another break down. "Ve~ Romano, Romana is scaring me she keeps staring at me and hugging me when I least expect it." "She just misses Veneziana," Romano says, "So stop being an idiot and let her hug you, when someone willing gives you one." Ve~ okay fratello, I will," Italy agrees and skips off being the oblivious idiot he is.

XxXx

Alexandra smiles happy to be back home despite how nice it was to take a break from her crazy family. She still was dressed as a tourist with an 'I 3 Italy' t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She arrives home surprised to see shadows moving in the house she lives in. "Did my family come to say welcome home," Alexandra muses, as she unlocks the door, causing about twenty people to jump. "AAA," a girl screams and runs behind Uncle Mattie. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE," Alexandra Jones, the personification of D.C yells.

"Hey D.C," America says. "You're like how early. How was your vacation?" "GOOD EXEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I COME HOME TO HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE." "Ve~ Germany," Italy cries, hiding behind the other nation, "She's really scary!" "So you own this house," Germany asks. 'Yes," D.C says, "I'm Alexandra Jones the personification of Washington, D.C." "Now may I ask why all of the countries and rule63 people are in my house?" "Well," Penn says staring at Jersey, "It was Jersey's idea," her and the other states and even America yell pointing at the offending state.

"What~ don't balm this all on me," Jersey complains. "Will someone please tell me why this is going on," D.C says, glaring at everyone. So the states and America explain what's going on to D.C who is rather agitated. D.C plops onto the couch and then sighs, "I need to make some calls," she pauses and yells her voice echoing around the house, "And no one better be in my room or else." She stands up grabbing a blackberry, a Bluetooth and a folder off a table and heads upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Penn says to the countries. "D.C can get a little agitated when America and the rest of us do stupid stuff." "Clearly," England says, as he searches for tea in the kitchen. "Limey bastard," Delaware yells from the couch, "You better not even think of making food, because it sucks understand." "My food does not suck," England responses. Penn rolls her eyes and takes off up the stairs to get away from all the crazy people downstairs. As she passes by D.C's room she hears her older sister talking on the phone, "Yes that's right, so if you would mind coming to my house soon…" "Really thank you that's great, goodbye."

Penn just smiles knowing exactly what her sister is doing, Penn isn't paying attention and runs right into her neutral as she walks to her bedroom. "Oh sorry," Penn says smiling at her neutral. "Its fine Penn no worries," He looks at D.C's room. "Is she doing what I think she is?" "Yeah, she is." "Well that's good because everyone needs to know."

After the talk with her neutral Penn retreats to her room, and shuts and locks the door. "Hey," a voice behind her says, causing Penn to stop freeze in place. Slowly Penn turns around to face her dark sitting nonchalantly on her bed smiling up at her. "It's just the two of us my light," Dark Penn says, her smile turning into a glare. "So right now you have two chooses come with me or stay here and I'll go tell the other darks where you and all you're friends and family are." Penn stares at the red eyed girl knowing that both chooses would devastate everyone but she also knows that she had to make a choose and soon, based on the way Dark Penn was smiling. Penn hangs her head and then makes up her mind.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter sixteen: Penn's Chose, Clues, Search Parties, and Capitols **

Penn quietly response to her dark her voice barely audible, "Fine, I'll go with you, but in return you have to leave the others alone for a week." "I think I can arrange that," Dark Penn agrees. The hits Penn over her head knocking her out. Then dark Penn picks her up and climbs out the window with Penn slung over her shoulder. The dark proceeds to her car the to Penn's airport, taking her to the dark's base.

XxXx

"Penn," Jersey calls, knocking on her bedroom door. "Hey, Penn we need you downstairs for the meeting to decide who's on search duty and who will stay her." There is no reply to Jersey's knocking, so he opens the door to see why. Inside the window is still open and there is a small amount of blood on the floor from where Penn fell after being knocked out. "Oh god," Jersey says, looking around the room, "This can't be good." He turns and runs right down stairs. "THEY FOUND US AND TOOK PENN," Jersey yells at the countries and states. Everyone stares at him then Germany puts Penn's name under the missing/captured column of the wipe board D.C gave him. "Well if they only took Penn," Florida says, "What if it was only Penn's dark that found us." "Then maybe if she got what she wanted," neutral Penn says, "Which is Penn, then she won't tell the other darks where we are. It's just the way she is."

"Are you sure," Germany asks, "Because if you aren't then we need to move somewhere else." "No I'm sure, she won't tell the other darks where we are." "Okay then we need to split into search parties to find the now ten missing personification." "I'll stay here and keep the base in order," D.C says. "Okay, that's one person for base," Germany writes D.C under the base column. "I'll take Cali, Oregon and Japan and cheek the western states," Arizona volunteers. "Okay," Germany agrees and writes their names in the western half of America column. "I can take Dad, Neutral Penn and Neutral Florida and investigate the islands in the pacific," Hawaii says. It went on like this for another twenty minutes countries and states saying where or how they could help, searching or staying at base.

By the end only Germany, Neutral China, neutral Japan and D.C were left on base everyone else was out looking for the ten missing personifications the arks would not be active for a week, because of the deal Penn made.

XxXx

Search Party one: Western States.

"Anything," Arizona asks, meeting back at the hotel that they had rented. 'No," California replies, painting her nails, "I cheeked Alcatraz and there was evidence that the darks were there but they aren't now." "Nothing in any of the abandon buildings in my states or Washington," Oregon replies staying clear of Japan. "I found nothing in Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, or New Mexico." "I couldn't find anything in my state, or Nevada. We only have Idaho and Utah left California you and Japan cheek Utah, and Oregon and I will cheek Idaho."

*** September 9, 1942 Japan bombed Oregon, but the U.S government tried to keep it a secret because of the psychological effect it had. So I figure Oregon would feel a little weird around Japan because of it.

Search Party two: Pacific Islands.

"The hero's back," America yells getting glares form all of the people in the room. "Did you find anything," Hawaii asks as she puts a red X though her islands showing the darks aren't there. "No, like no sign of the darks in Japan. So Hawaii puts an X though Japan as well, "Okay then take Neutral Penn and cheek the Philippians next." 'Okay, the hero will save the day and find the darks," America grabs neutral Penn's hand and drags him off to the airport.  
Search Party three: Canada and Alaska.

"Did you find them," Quebec Yells the second someone enters the house. Like always the other provinces and Canada answer n. "Then look harder, I wan to find them," Quebec yells. Everyone sighs and goes back out to look some more.

Search Party four: the middle states

"I found nothing," An agitated Texas says. It was all the middle states looking in their states with the help of their neutrals and they had found nothing. "Let's just go back to base and see where they can put us then," Missouri suggest. Everyone nods they had found nothing in any of their states so they figured the middle states were clean of all darks.

Search Party five: South America

"Nothing," Brazil says plopping back down on his couch, his neutral sits looking bored. "He's not here I guess." The other countries in Brazil's search party weren't back but something told Brazil they wouldn't find anything either. "Why does this have to be so boring," Brazil wonders. Neutral Brazil just shrugs and goes to make something for them to eat.

Search party six: Central America.

"Why would they be here," Panama asks, shaking her head as she makes her way though her jungles with her neutral not far behind. "I don't know," Neutral Panama replies, cutting down another vine. "Maybe because it's so hard to navigate out here." "True," Panama agrees as they go about their search.

Search party seven: Europe

"Ve~ how'd we get stuck searching," Italy cries as he and Romano cheek everywhere the darks could hide in their country. 'Because that potato bastard said we couldn't stay behind." "Ve~ that's not fair." "Oh would you two stop complaining," Romana yells at them. She picks up the walkie-talkie and asks, "Find anything?" "Negative," comes the reply from all the other countries out searching. "Well we are going to cheek Sicily now." They head over to Sicily's house to find that she wasn't home. "That's odd," Romano mutters entering quietly, with Romana following behind, him and Italy waiting outside. Inside the house is a mess dried blood on the floor and tables and chairs, and things like that turned upside down. "Shit, Sicily has been caught by the darks."

Search Party eight: Asia

"Nothings here, aru" China says, after searching his country for the darks, "Time to head to Russia." China goes to his house knowing no one else will even wan t to head into Russia's country even if he isn't around. China grabs his coat and heads out.

XxXx

A knock at the door sends all the people still at base into defensive mode. Everyone pulls out their weapons and slowly opens the door, but what is on the other side is defiantly not what they expect. About ten people stand on the steps, their eyes thankfully not red, but one of them Germany recognizes. "B-Berlin," Germany asks, the blue eyed silver haired girl. "Germany," Berlin asks, standing at the door, "What are you doing at D.C's house?"


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Seventeen: Underground Base, Romana's Promise, China in the Hands of the Darks…Again! **

"The lights are searching for us," Dark Italy says staring at the monitors that Dark Germany had set up. "I know," Dark Germany says. "You think they'll find us," Dark Italy asks as he cheeks out a shredded knife from a table. "Well we are one of the biggest, coldest countries and we are underground, so the base's trapdoor is hidden under at least three feet of snow so no." "Only someone who knows where we are could find us," Dark Italy agrees, "Though we are snowed in until Dark Russia and Dark Canada can uncover the door." "Isn't the snow storm Dark Russia's doing anyway to hide us until the lights stop looking?" "Yes but it caused us to get snowed in so they now have to uncover us."

"I still wonder why Dark Penn insisted on waiting a week in till we attack the lights again," Dark Italy wonders. "I don't know, but if one of them ends up near us then I'm afraid we won't be able to stay that long. Maurizio, where's your brother?" "He said something about heading to the beginning," Dark Italy replies, "I think he meant he was going to Sicily. Why?" "Because, Romana, Romano and Italy are all at Sicily's house and if Dark Romano is there this might be interesting." "Oh, it might be," Dark Italy agrees, "I'm going back to spend sometime with Veneziana. Don't wait up."

Veneziana slowly wakes up to the sound of her cell door opening, a sound she had become all too accustom too, her body is riddled with cuts, burses and burns. "I'm back~," Dark Italy calls as he enters the room. "Go to hell," Veneziana mutters not looking up. "Oh, but it's time for more fun~" Veneziana flinches a little knowing what the sadistic psychopathic meant when he said 'fun'. Dark Italy pulls out the knife he was looking at while he was talking to Dark Germany, it gleams wickedly in the dim light, "Surrender and we won't have to have fun." "Never, you'll have to kill me first." Dark Italy just frowns and begins cutting Veneziana first small shallow cuts then deeper longer ones. The whole time Veneziana just grits her teeth, not wanting Dark Italy to have the satisfaction of hearing her scream. "Why won't you scream," Dark Italy asks smiling wickedly. "You don't deserve the satisfaction of hearing me scream that's why," Veneziana says, now shaking with pain. "See Veneziana you are no fun," Dark Italy says, "If it was Italy or even you're sister Romana they would have screamed by now."  
Veneziana glares at her dark then quietly chants under her breath. Dark Italy is thrown back and the knife in his hand he "you'll pay for that one Veneziana."

XxXx

Romano is furious, the darks had taken Sicily and Romano hadn't even noticed. "Romano, calm down," Romana yells trying to calm her light down. "Let him fume," a new voice counters, causing both light and neutral to turn towards the kitchen door, where Dark Romano stands his face as emotionless as ever. "It drains him making it easier for me to capture the two of you." "You," Romana spits at her dark, pushing Romano behind her. "Yeah Romana, me," Dark Romano says, calmly walking over to the two. He uses his baseball bat as a cane, as he approaches the panicking Romano and the every careful Romana who is pulling on her brass knuckles preparing for a fight.

"So is little Italy with you," Dark Romano asks, "Because I know that Veneziana and Dark Italy would love for him to come and have fun with them." This of chores causes Romana to glare at him and push Romano towards the door. "Go take Italy and run get as far away as you can. I'll hold him off as long as possible and I promises when if I go down and he takes me then I'll find Veneziana and escape." Romano nods not wanting to argue with his neutral when she has that look on her face. Then he runs out of the house and grabs Italy and continues to run. "Just the two of us," Dark Romano asks. "Just like old times," Romana agrees, staying alert knowing at her dark would attack at any moment. Dark Romano gives a slight smile, and swings with the bat right at Romana's head. Romana dunks knowing Dark Romano's fighting style like the back of her hand after centuries of fighting.

"Guess you saw that one coming." "As always, you're sloppy with fighting." Romana's fist shoots out and strikes Dark Romano on his leg, causing the dark to hiss in pain. Dark Romano hits Romana with the baseball bat sending her flying into a wall. "So you learned a few new tricks," Romana coughs weakly. "Yeah, a few, like this," Dark Romano stretches out his hand and chants in Italian an Latin, then Romana is being crushed by a couch. "So y-you learned how t-to control your magic." "Yes, yes I did." Dark Romano sits back as Romana slowly loses consciousness due to lack of oxygen. "Night, Romana see you in the morning," Dark Romano says as she falls into the darkness of sleep.

XxXx

"It's so cold here, aru" China says to himself as he walks though the three feet of snow. "No wonder Russia wears such a think coat." Up ahead he sees to figures in the snow. "Who could that be out in this cold?" The figures are bent over something with shovels trying to dig something out. "Hello, aru" China calls as he waddles forward. Both figures look up at him, red eyes standing out in the white background, "Great," the smaller one snarls, "A light had to come find us." The smaller one looks like Canada and the larger one looks like Russia. "I'll take care of her, da?" China's eyes get real wide and then he yells, "I'm not a woman, aru." "oh," Dark Canada says, "That's China, so he's right, not a woman." "Oh, da, sorry," Dark Russia says, then his smile turns cruel and sadistic.

_'This isn't going to end well,'_ China thinks, pulling out his wok (**is that right I forget how to spell that). **Dark Russia and Dark Canada laugh and pull out their weapons, Dark Canada has a hockey stick that has dried blood on it, and Dark Russia also has a pipe like his light. China dodges as Dark Russia brings the pipe down towards his head, but forgot about Dark Canada, and gets hit in the leg by the hockey stick . the hit has enough force to break China's leg. "AAA," China screams as he falls face first into the snow. "We got him, da?" "Yes, Dark Russia we got him."

China feels Dark Russia's pipe come down on his head, knocking him out. Then Dark Russia picks him up and puts him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing more then a bag of potatoes. "Hurry and clear the door so we can take this one to the cells, he might freeze to death if we keep him out her to long. That would be bad, da?" "?yes, let's hurry so he won't freeze, he doesn't have as harsh cold as us."

After about five minutes the two darks have cleared the door and returned inside tying up China and leaving in front of a heater instead of putting him into a cell right away.

"Dark Germany," Dark Italy calls, "Dark Russia and Dark Canada found a light pocking around and captured them. They might have hypothermia though, so they left him in front of one of the heaters." "Who is it," Dark Germany asks. "They said it was China." "Well Dark Italy I'll admit your plan worked, we did get one of our escaped prisoners back after all." "Why did you doubt my plan if the first place?" "Oh not all of your plans go as good as this one now do they," Dark Germany replies. Then a call comes in and Dark Germany picks it up. "Hello," Dark Germany asks. "I found my neutral and caught her," replies the ever emotionless Dark Romano. "oh, more prisoners,' Dark Germany muses, "Well the door is all clear of snow so feel free to come back as soon as you can."

**I haven't done an author's note in a while; anyway please review or whatever you'd like. Enjoy, this and all chapters to come! **


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter eighteen: Surrendering, an Internal Battle, Don't you know I Love Her, Why is Italy crying?**

Sicily slowly looks up, at her dark, her eyes lightless, and broken. "Do you give in," Dark Sicily asks, calmly putting down the knife. Sicily thinks weakly, _'I'm Sicily, the middle Italy sibling, I'm not like my brothers who always surrender, I fight. But I know when I'm beaten and when it is time to surrender. It's time for me to give in.' _She looks down feeling ashamed that she couldn't escape from this hell-hole. A voice in her head begs, _'Don't give in, you are better than this! Don't let that stupid sadist win, that's what she wants you to do!' 'Sorry' _she thinks, _'But I'm past my breaking point and it's time for me to surrender.' _The voice is silent as she lifts her head again and look her dark right in her red murderous eyes. "Well," Dark Sicily asks a bored expression on her face. Sicily makes a small noise in the back of her throat. "What was that, I didn't under stand you," Dark Sicily asks. "I-I," Sicily stutters not wanting to say the words she knows she's doomed to say sooner or later. Fearful of what would happen when she gave in. "You what," Dark Sicily encourages her. Sicily looks up at the ceiling wishing to see her brothers, Italy Romano and Italy Veneziano one more time before giving in to this monster that existed inside her. She sighs knowing she is only delaying what was inevitable according to her dark self that is. She takes her time knowing that her dark knows she is close to breaking. "Why are you wasting so much time," Dark Sicily asks, tilting her head at the already broken girl. "B-because I'm afraid of what will happen when I give in," Sicily answers honestly. "Silly girl all your pain will end isn't that good enough of an answer for you." Sicily nods taking a deep breath, "I-I give up control." There's a flash of bright light throughout the small cell and when it fades Dark Sicily is gone and Sicily lies on the floor knocked out.

XxXx (inside Sicily's head)

"I'm not letting you have control," Neutral Sicily yells, glaring at Dark Sicily. 'I don't care, Light already gave her permission." "No she just said she gave up control, I'm not giving you control until you beat me." "You really want to fight me?" "Yes," Neutral Sicily yells. "Okay then I'll give you a fight to remember!" A gun appears in the darks hand and a gun appears in the neutrals as well, they shoot at each other until they run out of bullets then a baseball bat and a knife appear, the dark grabs the knife, and the neutral grabs the bat. Neutral Sicily swings hitting Dark Sicily into a wall, Dark Sicily throws the knife and gets Neutral Sicily in the leg. Neutral Sicily pulls the knife out and throws it back it narrowly misses Dark Sicily's face as she dodges. Dark Sicily pulls the knife out of the wall, and charges the neutral.

Neutral Sicily swings the bat at her mid-section, Dark Sicily jumps over the bat and slices at Neutrals Sicily's face cutting from his nose to his chin before he can pull away. Neutral Sicily cries out in pain and swings the bat around again hitting Dark Sicily's head. Dark Sicily falls to the ground and cradles her head, with one hand and stabs Neutral Sicily's foot with the other. "AAA," Neutral Sicily yells glaring at the dark. "That hurt!" "You think a baseball bat to the head didn't?" the two glare at each other and throw away the weapons, Dark Sicily kicks at Neutral Sicily's legs causing the neutral to fall. Then Neutral Sicily hits Dark Sicily in her breast, a cheep but effective shot. Dark Sicily hisses in pain and kicks Neutral Sicily where it hurts. Yeah the two of them do not fight nice, but in a fight to see who gets to have control of the body of their light, well far fighting goes out the window. Dark Sicily taking advantage of him in such pain as he is in makes another gun appear and shots him in the shoulder, making him lose a lot of blood. Slowly the neutral slips away to the land of dreams, leaving the dark the victor.

XxXx

Sicily wakes up, her eyes once again filled with light and life but a different kind now. Her eyes now reflect the darkness that has taken over her.

XxXx

Jersey slups down, depressed that he could not find the darks and Penn. They had returned to base after making sure there was no way the darks were on the east coast. Now Jersey sits on Penn's bed wondering if she was in pain, or if she at peace. He goes through her CD's he found one of his and her favorites, awake. He puts it into the CD player and listens thinking about how much he misses Penn, her shy attitude, her gold eyes that seem to enter his soul, the way her hair turns golden brown when the light hits it just right.

New York enters the room, and stares at his brother for a good ten minutes, "Why are you so depressed, we will find her." "I'm just depressed okay," Jersey snarls as he glares at him. "Why are you so sad," New York asks plopping down onto the bed. "You really don't know, Jersey replies staring into his brother's eyes. "Yeah, and I'd really like to so tell me please." "Don't you know I love her?" New York stares at him eyes wide; they had fought over who Penn liked better since they were kids but New York never though that Jersey actually loved Penn, not like that. Maybe like an over protective brother, but as more then that. "No I thought you were just over protective, I never realized you loved her like that." The two boys sit quietly in the room of the girl who somehow had worked her way into both of their hearts and silently wish she was there.

XxXx

Italy and Romano burst into the base, Italy crying and is pretty much a mess, and Romano well he just wouldn't speak. "Why is Italy crying," Germany asks, coming over to the two very upset countries. "S-sorella," Italy mutters and counties to cry. "Go away," Romano tells Germany, "You dam potato bastard, she never liked you anyways." "What is wrong with you two, and where's Romana," Germany demands, no longer in the mood to deal with the cowardly Italy brothers. "She's gone, Dark Romano got her because she was trying to save us," Romano replies, "And as for what's wrong with us, well our sorella is gone. Those damm bastards took her, and I didn't even notice." "Sorella, means sister n Italian right, Florida who had just arrived asks. "Si," Italy sniffs, "She wasn't at her house and the place was a real mess." "She always was a fighter," Romano mutters, "going up agents things she didn't agree with" Germany stares at the two, an Italy sibling who fights, too bad he never meet the girl. The phone rings and neutral Germany answers, it then frowns and looks to Germany, "I'm afraid I have some more bad news."

**Well I finally got ride of that writers block. I hate writers block, makes it hard for me to think, but after a game of capture the flag with some friends, I'm ready to write again. **


	20. Character Descriptions 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Character Descriptions Two:**

1. Name: Sicily Gender: Female Description: Long wavy brownish red hair, brown-gold eyes, wears a green dress, and has a hair curl on the right side of her head. Human name: Mea Vargas Nicknames: None Weapon of chose: none will use anything and yes she does fight!

2. Name: Neutral Sicily Gender: Male Description: Short brownish red hair, gray eyes, wears a green army uniform, has a hair curl like his light's. Human Name: **Adriano**** Vargas Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: none will use anything**

3. Name: Dark Sicily gender: Female Description: medium length brownish red hair, red eyes, a green shirt and a dark blue skirt. She keeps her hair curl down with LOTS of hair gel. Human Name: Cara Vargas nicknames: none Weapon of chose: none

4. Name: Hawaii Gender: Female Description; Dark hair, some times kept in a braid, dark eyes that sparkle all the time, wares a grass skirt, a sky blue t-shirt, a lye (hope I spelled that right). Has a scar on her shoulder from the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Human Name: Lola Jones Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: knives mad out of volcanic rock.

5. Name: Neutral Hawaii Gender: Male Description: short brown hair, gray eyes, wears shorts, and a t-shirt. Has a scar in the shape of a pineapple above his eye brow. Human Name: Kai Jones Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: Sword made of volcanic stone.

6. Name: Dark Hawaii Gender: Female Description; Very long brown hair, wore loosely, red eyes, a green dress, has a large scar on her right leg in the shape of a seashell. Human Name: Caleb Jones. Nicknames; None Weapon of chose: bow and arrow

7. Name: Alaska Gender: Female Description: Shoulder length sliver hair, purple eyes, wears a coat that comes down to her knees, and a scarf. Human Name: Diana Jones Nicknames; Dia, Little D Weapon of chose: Bow and arrows or pipe.

8. Name: Neutral Alaska Gender: Male Description: short sliver hair, gray eyes, wears a light coat and a hat. Human name: Anton Jones nicknames: none Weapon of chose: Spear

9. Name: Dark Alaska Gender: Female Description; Long silver hair, Red eyes, coat that comes all the way down to her ankles, and a pair of ear muffs. Human name: Valentina Jones Weapon of chose: Lead Pipe

10. Name: District of Columbia Gender: Female Description: blond-brown hair tied up in a bun when she's working, blue eyes, and wears a three piece tan female suit. She is the most politically correct of her family when she's working. Human Name: Alexandra Jones Nicknames: Washington D.C or just D.C Weapon of chose: information, she believes that knowing is half the battle.

11. Name: Yukon Gender: Male Description: Short but messy blond hair, purple close to the color of Russia's eyes, wears a long sleeve gray shirt, and brow pants. Is one Canada's thirteen kids so he's forgettable. He is the scariest of Canada's kids and the most memorable, though that doesn't mean he's not forgotten every now and then. Human Name: David Williams Weapon of chose: spear

12. Name: Quebec Gender: Male Description: Well trimmed ear length blond hair, and sea blue eyes. Wares a snow white long-sleeved shirt under his gray jacket, and heavy light blue winter pants. Is the most forgettable of Canada's kids as well as the oldest. Human name: Joshua Williams Nicknames: Josh Weapon of chose: Ice sword, which never melts because it's enchanted.

13. Name: Ontario Gender: Male Description: Short blondish-brown hair, and green-blue eyes. Wears a brown shirt under a black jacket, with gray winter pants, and glasses like is father. Human Name; Francis Williams (yes he's named after France poor boy) Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: pistol

14. Name: British Columbia Gender: Female Description: long brown hair that stops mid-back. She wears a light pink shirt under a silky green jacket, with blue female winter pants. Human Name: Andrea Williams Nicknames: BC Andy Weapon of chose: hunting knife

15. Name: Northwest Territories Gender: Female Description: Blond almost silver hair, grayish-brown eyes, and a penguin companion that almost never stays with her all the time. Wears a black shirt under a heavy brown winter coat, leggings under her blue winter pants. Human Name: Clarence Williams Nicknames: Clare, NT. Weapon of chose: Explosive snowballs (don't ask)

16. Name Neutral America Gender: Female Description: long brown hair with a cow lick like America's, gray eyes, wears a half-t-shirt and a bomber jacket, as well as a short skirt. Human Name: Amelia Jones Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: Pistol

17. Name; Dark America Gender: Male Description: Light blue t-shirt with slightly ripped blue jeans, he has hair a little darker then America's and he has the cowlick just like America's. He has red eyes like all the darks. Human Name: Peter Jones Weapon of chose: Baseball bat with nails

18. Name: Belgium Gender; Female Description: Blue uniform with a skirt that comes down to mid-knee. Brownish-blond hair and green eyes Human name: Bella (though I don't know her last name) nicknames: none Weapon of chose; (I'm not sure)

19. Name: Rome (not the empire) Gender: Male Description: Brown hair, goldish eyes, wears a brown uniform. Has a hair curl facing up like Romano's and off to the right. Human Name: (well I haven't thought of one yet and am up for suggestions) Nicknames: none Weapon of chose: none will use anything.

20. Name; London Gender: female Description: blond hair green eyes, a green outfit. Can't get along with Paris and gets along rather well with D.C. Human Name (haven't thought of it open to suggestions) Nicknames: none Weapon of chose; (I'm not sure)


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Nineteen: Bad News, Penn with the Darks, Returning Search Parties, Missing Penn more**

**Warning: This Chapter is M despite the rest of the thing being T.**

Germany glances over at his neutral wondering how there could be more bad news. "China's missing poof just like that, no one in his search party knows where he was going when he disappeared," she tells him. The phones ring and Neutral Germany rushes to answer them all while the light countries think things over. "What search party was China in," Germany asks, looking at his board. He soon locates China under the Asia Search party. "Asia," Germany says aloud getting the attention of the people in the room. "Ve~," Italy cries looking up at Germany.

"Does that mean the darks are in Asia somewhere?" "It's a possibility," Neutral Germany replies as she hangs up the phone. "Who was it," Germany asks as he turns from the board. "It was Hawaii she says that the darks are not in any of the Pacific islands." "Well that's no help sense we figured they are somewhere in Asia call back all the search parties and get us an air plan we're heading to China's house."

XxXx

Penn slowly sits up, her body hurting, but she was at peace; her family and friends were safe. She winces, a cut on her arm reopening from her sitting up, and her warm red blood flows from the cut to the ground. She hisses as she tears a piece of fabric off the bed and uses it to bandage her arm. Although she had only been there for about five or six hours, her body had taken extensive damage, because her dark was relentless; she had not stopped until Penn passed out.

Now that she was awake Dark Penn would soon be back. The seconds passed by like minutes waiting until the living nightmare would start again. The door creeps open slowly, and Pen closes her eyes preparing for the pain that would soon come. "No need to be so scared," Dark Jersey tells her. Penn looks up and opens her eyes not expecting Dark Jersey.

"W-what do you want," Penn asks, staring at him. "Nothing but to talk, doesn't Jersey ever just talk to you?" "Yeah he does but I didn't think you would just like to talk," Penn replies. "I love to talk," Dark Jersey says a wicked grin in his eyes. "I don't like the look in your eyes." Penn stares at Dark Jersey with fear in her eyes, backing agents the wall beside her bed. "Oh, you don't like my look. Well you shouldn't," Dark Jersey smiles as he slowly gets closer to Penn, a lustful look in his eyes. "Dark Jersey what are you doing," Penn asks looking at Dark jersey fearful and slightly sadly.

"I'm just going to have a bit of fun with you while Dark Penn is out on guard duty. So just sit back, enjoy and try not to cry too much!" Penn backs farther onto the wall as Dark jersey comes close until he's just a few centimeters from her face. "Oh, and don't tell Dark Penn she'll be mad at me if she finds out." Then closes the space between them, and kisses her.

XxXx

"The hero's back!" The countries that had returned sighed, the loud yell alerting them to the fact that America had come back. So far most of the European countries had returned, as long with thirty of the states, and five of the provinces. So it as chaos in the house of D.C, with the states, the provinces, the countries, and the capitols. Germany, and Neutral Germany were trying to take charge Italy was hiding, Romano was cursing, Jersey and New York were in Penn's room secretly crying over the lost of her, Spain was trying to calm Romano, and all the other countries were well just being the countries. People wee coming and going preparing for the tip to Asia where Germany though that the darks were hiding, because of the fact that China went missing from that search party.

"Italy, what are you doing!?" "Ve~ I'm packing pasta for the trip, see Germany!" "Italy, we are going into a life or death situation and your packing pasta!" "Ve~ yes." Germany rubs his temples and leaves the room giving up on trying to figure out the small Italian man. "Okay, who has the guns," Neutral Germany yells trying to get some order to the house while Germany talked to Italy about the pasta he was bringing. "I do Neutral Germany," a random country yells. "Who has the ammo?" "I do!" Move checking more yelling out yes no I do I don't!

By the end of the day both Germany's had headaches, and were very tired, so everyone decided that they would leave first thing the next morning. "Good night Germany," Neutral Germany mutters as she heads to her room. "Ja," Germany agrees as he moves though the halls crowded with everyone heading to bed. Soon everyone had fallen asleep in their assigned room; all expect jersey and New York.

XxXx

"The pillows smell like her," Jersey says sadly to New York. "They do," New York asks smelling the pillows. "They do," New York sighs. Jersey sits up, heat]ring Germany saying something about the darks being in Asia. "They found where the darks are, New York!" "They did? That means we can get Penn back with or without their help!" "Yes, exactly my thoughts!" "So we should start planning on how to leave without them noticing." The two started plotting to leave for Asia with out the rest of the people, they wanted their older sister and they would do anything to get her back. As soon as the others were in bed they put their plan into action.

Jersey slowly and quietly walks don't the stairs, with New York close behind. The others had all turned in about an hour ago, so they knew that they were all asleep. "You get the guns, I'll get the ammo, and then get some extra clothing," New York tells Jersey as he heads to the room where the others had placed the ammo. He got ax much as he could fit into the bag while still leaving room for a set of clothing. Then he went to go find Jersey and maybe some more weapons on he way.

About thirty minutes latter jersey and New York meat outside the house. "We ready to go," Jersey questions. "Yes we are whose airfield are we taking, yours or Penn's?" "Penn's it's the quietest one of all of the airfields and they never ask questions when Penn or one of her siblings need an emergency flight to anywhere." "Okay then let's go we'll take D.C's car." The two stole the car and headed to go save their older sister from whatever evil and pain she was facing.

**This chapter was a little dark, and twisted with what's happening to Penn if you can read into that. But it was also nicely detailed and I finally updated this story. Sorry for disappearing for so long! Also I have a poll up please vote for your favorite story of mine. I like to know what you guys are thinking! **


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Twenty: Penn You Seem so Broken.**

Penn whimpers every time the sounds of foot steps come by her cell, she really hadn't been the same since the incident with Dark Jersey. When her dark had come by she was curled into a ball crying. Dark Penn stared at her for a bit then walked out, like the sight was weird. Suddenly there was the sound of people running something that hardly ever happened at the dark's base. "W-what's happening," Penn stutters, as her dark comes into the room weapons in hand. "Intruders, be quite and don't move or I will punish you severely when I get back." Penn just nods and hides her head in the pillow.

Dark Penn frowns, "You are different Penn, I don't know what happened but I'm going to take advance of this. As soon as I fix this little problem with the intruders." Penn mutters something incoherently not bothering to look up as her dark leaves the room. 'Dark Jersey happened," she says aloud once Dark Penn was out of the room. Slowly she sits up letting her hair hide her face, "But you won't take advance of me, ever."

XxXx

Jersey and New York run though the dark's base, they had gotten really lucky and come at the change of guards, when the defenses were the weakest. But unfortunately their luck had run out when Dark Hawaii spotted them and sounded the alarm before they could take care of her. So now the whole base we after them, and all they wanted was to find Penn, before something bad happened to her. They didn't know that something bad already had.

"Damn it Jersey, I told you that we should of knocked her out as soon as he saw her. But no, you had to be all 'but she's just a kid!'" "I'm sorry but she was only twelve even if she is a dark." "Yeah a twelve year old dark who tried to maim us!" Dark Virginia comes around the corner and New York imminently hits her with the butt of his gun, knocking her out. "We are very lucky we only ran into state darks so far," jersey mutters. "We'd stand no chase agents the country darks."

"Please don't ginks us,' New York mutters, the two hear a large number of footsteps coming towards them and they open the nearest unlocked door and slip inside. Inside the dark countries sit at a long table all of them luckily have their backs to the two states. They freeze wondering if they can slip out before any of the darks notice them.

Slowly Jersey starts opening the door again, but the hinges creak, causing the darks to turn around. "States," one asks, it's a girl with brown hair, the red eyes that all darks have, and a medieval looking dress. She is Hungary's dark, and gets an evil glare on her face. "Light states," she sneers pulling out a sword. "I knew this would happen," New York grumbles. "Well New York in a time like this there's only one thing to do," Jersey says. "What's that?"

"RUUNNN!" Jersey turns and bolts out the door with New York running and calling after him, as well as half the dark countries chasing them. "You're a bastard Jersey! This is all your fault!" "Don't blame me, it was your idea!" "You said you thought about it too!" "Thought but didn't voice!"

"Stop yelling and run faster!" "I can only run so fast," Jersey said irritated looking over at his brother as he runs glaring. Just as he does that a door opens and he and New York run into it. 'Oh go-," they both yell as they fall onto the ground. "Hahaha,' Dark Hungry laughs putting the tip of her sword agents Jersey's throat. "We have the worst luck," New York mutters.

"I'd agree with that statement bro," Jersey agrees sweat beading. "What happened," Dark Penn looks down at the two, "Wait you were the intruders?" Jersey moves his head just enough to see Dark Penn and New York whips around completely. His eyes widen at the sight of he so similar yet different dark in front of him. Dark Penn had already closed the door which goes to Penn's cell so Penn had no idea what was going on.

"Oh my Dark Penn~," calls Dark Jersey as he comes around the corner unaware of the situation. Jersey pales at the sound of his voice, and jumps behind New York and mutters, "Don't let that maniac see me!" Dark Penn rolls he eyes at both the light and dark. "Okay I don't get why New Jersey's dark is so…," New York pauses trying to think of the right word to describe the dark. 'You caught New York," Dark Jersey asks, raising an eyebrow at Dark Penn.

"Yes, and another," she replies and leans down grabbing Jersey by his am pulling him out from behind New York. "Well I think you have this under control," Dark Hungry tells Dark Penn and the dark countries leave. Dark jersey's goofy grin turns cruel at the sight of his light. 'Well it's good to see you again, and it looks like there's no neutral around to save you."

XxXx

Penn could hear a bit of yelling outside her door and was a bit curious about what was going on. Slowly she slides off the bed and places her ear agents the door to her cell, she could hear Dark Jersey saying something about neutrals. Then she realized something the door to her cell was unlocked. She knew that opening the door would mean having to deal with what ever was on the other side but she wanted to know what Dark jersey was doing so close to her cell and talking about neutrals, after all her neutral had already been let out.

Cautiously she opens the door only a creak to see what was going on out there. She didn't really have a good view but she could see New York sitting on the ground with a knife to his throat. Her dark was holding the knife and slightly in front of them were both Jerseys.

It made a cold chill go down her spine. She had been at the other end of Dark Jersey's anger. Let's just say it was not very fun. Penn knew she had two chooses shut the door and pretend she never saw this or jump out and surprise the darks helping her brothers out of the mess they undoubtedly got themselves into.

Without thinking she jumps out startling everyone, while they recover from the shock of Penn just jumping out of seemingly no where Penn knocks the knife out of Dark Penn's hand. "You bitch I told you to stay put." "Yes, but did you really think I'd listen," Penn asks as she picks up her dark's knife. "No, I didn't.' New York takes advantage of the two talking and kicks Dark Penn in the knee making her go down.

"Nice job New York," Penn says, as the two turn to where Dark Jersey and Jersey were. Dark jersey smiles a cruel smile. "You were fun to play with while it lasted Penn, but even I know when to admit defeat," he tells them. Then grabs Jersey before they even know what he was doing. Dark Jersey hits jersey over the head throws him over his shoulder and runs away. 'Get back here," New York yells, chasing after him. Penn knocks her dark out, and caries her after the three.

"Why do boy have to act so immature," Penn mutters, as she runs after them. She finds New York leaning agents a wall a knife stuck in his shoulder. "Penn, I couldn't stop that asshole," New York shutters a bit, as blood drips down his arm. "Hey that's okay," Penn places her dark onto the ground, worry written on her face. "Penn is it cold or is it just me?" "It's a bit cold yeah," Penn replies, tear streaming down her face. She pulls a long strip of cloth off her clothing, and slowly removes the knife from New York's shoulder.

New York winches as she does, "Careful Penn that hurts.' "I know it does but I need to stop the bleeding." She ties the cloth tightly around New York's shoulder the blood slows then stops. "Thanks, Penn," New York mutters, then collapses. Penn stares at him, and then picks him up. "Now I have to get you out of here,' Penn mutters.

XxXx

Dark New York screams as a pain shots though his shoulder, and black dots dance in his vision. The pain was sharp like someone had stabbed him but he was uninjured. The only explanation for something like that was that someone had tried to kill either his light or neutral. Then he passes out, causing the others around him to gasp.

XxXx

Meanwhile with the lights and neutrals, Neutral New York was going though the exact same thing, only the people around her noticed. "Are you okay," neutral Penn, and Neutral Jersey ask as Neutral New York screams from the pain. "S-someone tried to kill New York," she whimpers before she passes out just like her dark and light.

XxXx

**That's what happens when you try to kill one of them. The others suffer as well. Oh well~! Will Penn and New York get out? Will New York live? Where will they go? Find out in the next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

**Chapter Twenty-one: Escape, Coldness, Moscow, Fear in the Form of Dreams**

"New York if we survive this I'm going to kill you," Penn says as she runs down the hall of the dark's base. She turns a corner and sees a ladder; she can hear foot steps coming closer to her and knows this may be their only chance of escape. Moving the injured and out cold New York into a more comfortable passion on her shoulder she grabs the first ring of the ladder and starts climbing up.

She get sup rather quickly in ear that a dark would come around the corner and spot her. As she reaches the top she pushes at the metal hatch that blocks the path to the outside. The hatch gives way and she pushes New York up first then goes up herself, only to be greeted by freezing winds and tones of snow and ice. She stares at it, nothing but snow and ice as far as Penn could see. She shivers not prepared for the freezing cold, and picks New York back up. "I can't stop now, I have to find shelter or we'll freeze to death out here.'

She starts walking shivering the whole time, and trying to keep New York warm. Penn was freezing; it reminded her of the Revolutionary War with Valley Forge and Morristown. Penn sees something a head it's a small back dot in a backdrop of white. It gave her a small ember of hope, and she increased her pace heading for that dot in the distance.

As Penn approaches she realizes that it is a cabin abandoned when the winter got into full force. She throws open the door and brings New York one of the small beds in the corner, covering him with every piece of fabric she can find. Then she starts a fire with the firewood that's inside the house and the matches who ever lived here left. Soon the small two room cabin is filled with light and slight warmth from the fire.

Penn sighs, thinking they would at least be safe there for a little while, at least until she could come up with a better plan. She starts going though the supplies New York has in the back pack she just noticed. Extra clothing, extra weapons, some food, and a cell phone that has very little battery power left. Sighing she turns off the cell phone to preserve what power it has. She'd use that only if it was a complete emergency. There was also a med kit in there, just what she needed.

She goes into the other room and finds a pot, then goes outside and scoops some snow into it. She puts a lid that she found as well on it the puts it into the fire. She waits for it to boil then pulls It off, getting a clean cloth she dips it into the water and goes over to New York. She slowly undoes the bandages on his wound and uses the cloth to clean it. New York gives a small groan of pain in his sleep as she does.

"S-shhh, New York, if the darks find us we are screwed," Penn tells him brushing some hair from his face. If he heard or not was beyond her but she counties to clean his wound, then uses some of the dressings from the med kit to re-bandage it. Despite the fire it was still cold and Penn shivers again.

"New York wake up soon, we need to find the others soon." Soon Penn has to put more wood on the fire and realizes their fire wood supply was running dangerously low. She stands there unsure what to do, and after a while she decides she has no chose but to go out side and look for a wood pile. She puts on all of the extra clothing she found in New York's bag, and grabs a pot to dig though the snow with, and then heads out.

She walks over to the side and beings digging n the snow there, after a bout a minute she moves on and repeats the process. After a bout the fifth time doing this she hits a tarp, hidden under about three inches of snow. Penn pulls the tarp aside to find a good amount of wood, at the entire winter's worth underneath. "Jackpot," Penn says under her breath, grabbing as much as she can carry she throws the tarp back over it and heads inside.

When she enters she sees that New York is sitting u wide awake. "H-hey New York I see your awake." "Yeah, Penn where are we?" "W-well we are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in who knows what country." "Well the dark's base was in Russia, so..." "Okay we are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere in Russia." "It's really hot in here Penn," New York says a small layer of sweet on his forehead. "H-hot, New York your kidding right it's about ten degrees below zero outside and you say it's hot." "I feel sick," New York mutter, "And tired."

Penn nervously goes over and puts her hand on New York's head, then pulls it away. "You're burning up; I'd better try and find some fever reducers." She turns and starts digging though the med kit until she finds some Tylenol. "I know you prefer Advil but all I could find is Tylenol…Here let me get some water." She places the two pills into New York's hands and goes to find something he can drink out of. She finds a small tin cup in the other room and pours some of the water she melted earlier into it. "Here drink," she gives New York the cup and he takes the pills.

"Now your rest I'm going to see if there's any food in this old cabin," Penn tells him, waiting until he lies down to leave the room. She goes though everything in hopes of finding any food, surprisingly she does. Ton of it in fact. Who ever lived here must have been well prepared for everything; Penn starts to wonder why they left.

XxXx

"Hi Moscow you don't mind if we stay with you do you," DC asks the very irritated Russia girl in front of her. "Fine you can stay, but don't make a mess over my house," Moscow agrees moving aside. "Thank you," DC says, and all the countries, states, providences, and capitals that were at DC's house file into Moscow's place.

"There are a lot of you, da." "yeah, I guess you need an explanation,' DC asks. "That would be nice." "Well there are these evil beings that come from out souls called darks and they want to take over our bodies." "That's all?" "Yeah pretty much." "I noticed some of the others are missing, did these darks captor them?" "Yes exactly and we have reason to believe they may be somewhere within your country or China's." "I see."

XxXx

Penn had fallen asleep on the other bed and she was once again haunted by dreams only this time with a twist. She's sitting on a chair in the darkness of the room, the red eyes are around her of chores, but this time sitting right next to her is New York. She looks over at her confused wondering why he was over there. He looks over at her worry on his face, and then he looks around the room. The red eyes glare at him even more then they do to her.

Penn wants so badly to tell him to run but only a small squeaking noise comes out, the light from the open door appears. She jumps up from the chair and pulls New York up as well. She pulls him along as she runs at a break neck speed towards the door, just before they get there one of the darks pull New York down keeping him from running to the door.

"NEW YORK," Penn yells and stops looking back. Then she turns running back to him, and pulls him away from the darks. "Run," she says, pushing him towards the door. A dark grabs her sleeve and holds her back, "Forget about me just run!" New York hesitates then runs out the door. The two wake at the same time in a cold sweet. 'That was strange," New York says. "I agree," Penn says. Then theirs a banging at the door.

** Well here's the next chapter, and all of its strange glory. Well bye-bye my fans, 'til my next update. See you then, adios!**


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Let's infiltrate the darks base!**

"Shit who could that be," New York, mutters as the banging process. Then the door is kicked open by Dark Jersey. "You two are hard to track down," he says smirking slightly. "But look I found you after all." "Fuck," New York mutters struggling to sit up.

"It looks like that stab wound I gave you is still bugging you, right New York?" "Bastard go to hell."

Pennsylvania was in shock at first but she soon recovered from it. She glares angrily, pissed beyond measure at these darks, they had kidnapped her family members, nearly killed one of them, and that was unforgivable no matter who you were in her book. "Fuck you," she snarls, her eyes flashing slightly red despite not having her dark within her soul.

Both Dark Jersey and New York look over at her surprised t hear such foul language from the normally calm female state. "Now get out of this cabin, leave this place now or face my wrath, because I will destroy you if you stay," Penn was very calm in delivering this very clear message. There is a second when there's not a sound n the room, save New York's heavy breathing.

Then Dark Jersey chuckles softly, almost fearfully, but more amused, then afraid. "Really and how are you, little Penn going to make it so I'm defenseless?' He calmly pulls his baseball bat from his back. "Do you really wish to know," Penn asks, her face a calm mask hiding the pure angry she had inside. The knife that Dark Jersey had used to harm New York was still on her being.

It was only a split second after Dark Jersey pulled out his bat that she throws that knife at him, surprising him. He dodges last second but it gives Penn a slight advantage. She tackles Dark Jersey summoning a ball of magic, and pressing it agents his skull. He screams in pain as the magic ball comes into contact with his flesh, it would hurt but it wouldn't kill him, so it didn't affect the other parts of the soul.

"Stop," he begs, eyes tearing up. There's kind of this distant look on Penn's face as she says, "Why you didn't stop when I asked you to, now did you?" New York looks confused, and worried, yes he had seen Penn like this once, when they were young, but that is a story for another time. Dark Jersey slowly felt himself passing out because of the pain, Penn was causing.

The second he was out cold, Penn stops, the coldness and hate are disappearing and a plan was forming in her mind. Then she gets up and goes over to New York whose mouth was hanging open. "Shut your mouth, New York, you don't want to catch any bugs." New York shut his mouth real quick and stared in amazement. 'What are we going to do now?" "I have an idea but it will take a lot of my magic, which is never a good thing."

"What is it if you wouldn't mind telling me?" "All in good time, little brother, all in good time," Penn replies. First things first, do you think you could fit into Dark Jersey's clothing?" "Maybe…why, where are you going with this Penn?' "Well New York we are going to infiltrate the dark's base, just you and me and maybe the others if they can get here soon."

XxXx

There's a collective gasp in Moscow's house, as the air in front of Florida sifts magically to a seemingly grim scene. Dark jersey stands in a cabin with an unconscious New York, and a very tired looking Penn, in the room as well. "Bastard," Delaware yells, "Did you force Penn to send us this just for your amusement!" "Calm down," Penn says, "this isn't really Dark Jersey," she jesters to the passed out New York, "This is."

The people in the room with Florida and Delaware look confused and irritated. "What the hell do you mean," Ohio asks, not in the mood to play Penn's little game of, 'guess who.' "I used my magic to make New York, look like Dark Jersey and make Dark jersey look like New York. I had to heal New York first though, because Dark Jersey stabbed him earlier."

"So what are you going to do now," Florida hesitantly asks. "Hopefully we can infiltrate the dark's base which isn't to far from where we are right now, and free the prisoners." "After that we hope to capture as many dark's as possible and bring them to your location for questioning," New York, who looks like Dark Jersey says. "How long will this take," D.C asks. "I'm not sure yet, but we hope to get it done soon, we need to send the darks and neutrals back soon. Who knows what kind of damage they are doing to the universe."

Everyone is silent for a few moments then Penn says, "I'll send our location to you viva magic mind link. Any volunteers to be the person I link minds with. This way you guys can get proactive updates and details as we go though the mission." She turns to New York and asks, "Am I forgetting anything?" "No that's it, now any volunteers?" "I'll do it," Florida says. "Okay the mind link will take a couple of minutes to make and I'll have to shut this message to do it. Any questions?" The room is silent, and no one makes any move to question Pennsylvania's decision. "Okay, well good bye, we if everything goes right and well should see you soon."

XxXx

"Are you ready," Penn asks, after setting up the mind link with Florida and preparing for the cold weather. "I think I am, or at least as ready as I can be going into an enemy base were a thousand things can go wrong." "T-that's the spirit," now that she really thought about it Penn didn't feel so confident in the plan.

"Too late to turn back now though," New yolk and her agree, locking eyes with each other again, and securing the handcuffs they found while searching Dark jersey, onto Penn's wrists, and picking up Dark Jersey, who looks like regular New York right then. They walk willingly into the lions den, unsure if they would be coming out the same way they went in, or as another person entirely. How ever the plan would end it would have a major effect on the situation of that they were sure. Taking one last look around they leave, never planning on returning.

XxXx

"Are the countries still keeping you amused, Madame?" The guy a tall, blond asks the woman, a brunet with hazel eyes. The woman stares at the monitors she has set up that's showing her all of what's happening to the countries, states, ect, with just a push of a button. "Yes, they are still very amusing. The one, Pennsylvania I think her name is, is a very strange girl even by personification standards."

"That's true" the man agrees, "What did she come up with this time." "Using only herself, magic, her brother New York, and Dark New Jersey she plans on sneaking into the darks base right under their noses and freeing the darks prisoners. It's really rather amusing when you think it over." "Yes it is Madame. Would you like some more coffee?" "Yes, yes that would be grand, the woman says, waving her hand as a sign of dismissal towards the man. Who is thankful for the dismissal and all but runs out of the room.

_Ha-ha, done. After what like two months straight of not updating this story the next chapter is finally done! What a relief, and so so so sorry it took so long to get the update in. Life sucks you know? Oh well you got to just make your way though it. Sorry for the rant-ish beginning of the author's note. Bye. _


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Chapter Twenty-three: One huge surprise, wondering if mercy is weakness or a necessity.**

"Penn, are you sure you are ready to do this?" New York stares at his older sister, who had taken the hand cuffs from the still knocked out, and tied up Dark Jersey. "Well we don't have much of a chose, New York. So we might as well get it over with soon." She smiles at him, then cruelty she showed earlier gone, leaving just regular old Penn. "okay, well give me the handcuffs," New York says holding out his hand to take the cuffs from Penn. "No I can get it myself," Penn says, putting her hands behind her back, and cuffing them together. "Ummm…why are you able to do that, dare I ask?"

"New York do you have any idea how many times I've been a prisoner of war, or arrested because of America's stupidity?" "Point taken," New York replies sighing. "Now pick yup Dark Jersey there and let's get to putting this plan into action." "Okay," New York picks up Dark Jersey and throws him over his shoulder.

XxXx

The smell of blood was always present in this god-forsaken place. It filled the air, and clogged everyone's nose. Most of the darks didn't mind it, it made the place seem more homely to them. Most, but not all, even though the darks are the evil and hate in the soul, not all of the darks were as evil as the others. Such a dark was Hawaii's. Hawaii, who was uniquely America's daughter. She was the daughter of a country, but she herself had very little reason to be hateful.

Although her mother was killed before her time, Hawaii had learned a lot from the woman. One thing she learned was grudges only cause pain and anger for you, no one else. So Hawaii tried letting everything go, which brings us to her dark. Dark Hawaii was weak in the eyes of the other darks, weak in the sense she had a sense of mercy.

Yes when Jersey and New York had broken in she had pulled the alarm on them, but she could have easily killed them. She was not nearly as, evil as the other darks, and that combined with the near murder of New York, which she had witnessed without Dark Jersey realizing it mad her want out of the little game the other darks had set up.

She needed to get the heck out of there, and fast. There was one bad thing for the darks about her, she was a strategist. A good one at that, she knew there were a large amount of strong lights and neutral's in the base. All she needed to do was let one of them out, and slip out when the chaos started. What she didn't count on was Dark Jersey coming back with New York and Pennsylvania so soon. For states those two were usually hard hitters, if New Jersey was with them it would have been even harder to catch them.

"I caught them, it wasn't too hard," Dark jersey says, smirking. Pennsylvania was handcuffed and New York was knocked out. "Well then let me take them to their cell," Dark Hawaii says. "I'll come with you," he replies the smirk still on his face, but to Dark Hawaii it seemed stressed fake even. "Okay," Dark Hawaii says, raising an eyebrow.

Penn looks up, and stares at her, as they walk down one of the large hallways. Dark Hawaii waited until she was sure there was no one else around, before turning cutting off Dark Jersey's path. "Who are you, I know you aren't Dark Jersey," she says, keeping her cool. Pennsylvania looks panicky at Dark Jersey, and then at New York, who was draped over Dark Jersey's shoulder.

"Oh," Dark Hawaii asks putting two and two together. "You are New York, is that it?" both of their eyes widen, and Dark Hawaii smiles, "I hit that on the head, so does that mean, that," she points to the discussed Dark Jersey. "Is really Dark Jersey?' "Yes," Pennsylvania says, getting out of the handcuffs in mere seconds. "Relax; I'm not going to tell anyone. I want out of this game the other darks have set up. It's become too much, I have never been a very evil dark, Hawaii got lucky in that sense. But I want out, and I'm one hell of an ally to have when going up agents the other darks. I'm a strategist, half the plans that go right are mine, I just let the other people take the credit for it."

Pennsylvania and New York look at each other, and then nod, as if deciding they would trust her. "Fine," Penn agrees, "you can help us. For now, if you step out of line even once, you are going down." Dark Hawaii nods in understanding, "So what was your plan anyway?" "Well we were going to jump my dark and replace her with me, then find the other countries, states, and provinces and get the hell out of here."

"You do realize that would never work. You would never make it out of the base." "So what do you suggests," New York questions. "Well first you need to separate the darks in any way possible, no one here really trust each other. So if you get even the slightest doubts in their minds they will turn agents each other. My first suggestion would be the states, bad blood in family as I'm sure you all know. It doesn't take much to turn the south agents the north, west agents east, ect, ect."

"I see, but in order to do that wouldn't we have to take out my dark," Penn questions, 'Is she like me in keeping all the states together or no?" "She is in a way, but more power hungry as she does it. She doesn't do it for the family she does it for the power she can get out of it." "I see so we do need to get her out of our way," Penn says. "Yes, I could easily lead her away from the others; she wasn't in the room when you came in so the easiest way to do this is tell her that you are here."

"I understand..." Penn says, "Let's just get this whole thing over with the sooner we get rid of you dark, I'm sorry but this is true, the sooner we can go back to normal." "Its okay I personally understand, I also understand if you don't fully trust me." "Well we don't yet have a reason to trust or distrust you." "Thank you wait in this cell and I'll lead Dark Penn here in a minute."

Dark Hawaii opens a cell for them, and they enter, trusting her not to betray them. Soon she is gone leaving the two lights and one out of commission dark to think things over. "Do you think it will work?" "There's no way to tell, New York." "Penn Do you really think that this is the only way." "Yes, I do…Do me a favor, New York?" "Sure Penn." "If something goes wrong, in anyway and I can't make it out with you give this to my vati," she removes a necklace, on it is a cross like Prussia and Germany have.

"What, who is your 'vati'?" She looks around and smiles down at the cross, "It's Prussia; just make sure he gets it no matter what." "I promise he will get this cross if something does happen t you, though I won't let anything happen so there's no reason to worry." Their conversation is interrupted by the door slowly creeping open.

_Sorry if this chapter seemed rush, I had some trouble writing it. I also apologize if I confused you in anyway with this chapter. But as it is all done, and up for you to read, I suggest you enjoy it. Until the next update, adios. _


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**Chapter Twenty-four: Inspiration (AlterNet title: Death of a Love)**

The door opened at a snail's pace making Pennsylvania and New York apprehensive, the weapons that Dark Hawaii supplied before she left gripped tight in their hands. Dark Hawaii entered at gun point, "She figured me out." Dark Pennsylvania pushes her into the room and sneers. "You thought it would be that easy? Well I have a news flash for you nothing is that easy in real life."

At that time the magic Penn used to make New York into Dark Jersey abruptly decided to stop working, leaving his true identity reviled. "Well I see that's not the only thing you tried to hide. Oh well before I get to torturing you two I have to take care of this useless being," she aims the gun at Dark Hawaii. 'If she kills Dark Hawaii, Hawaii will die too. That's the last thing they need right now," Penn thinks, as Dark Pennsylvania starts to squeeze the trigger.

At that point everything seemed to slow down, there was a shout of "No!" and a loud bang as the gun went off. Only when everyone got their bearings again, it wasn't Dark Hawaii who was dying form a gun shot. Pennsylvania was the one who was bleeding profusely from a wound in her shoulder. Dark Pennsylvania looks fearfully down at her light, and then kneels at her side, putting pressure on the wound. "Pennsylvania, you saved my life," Dark Hawaii says, pulling off some cloth from the bed sheet. "So stay with me, okay?"

"Sorry New York couldn't let Hawaii die…America couldn't take that, you know….He already lost her mother…" "Shhh, it's okay Penn, jus stay with us," New York replies as Dark Hawaii bandages the wound with the torn piece of bed sheet. "It's too late," Dark Pennsylvania says, as she begins to fade. "She's too far gone…Stupid light, you shouldn't have jumped in front of the bullet." "So Pennsylvania is going to die because e of your foolishness," New York yells angrily.

"Well I'm going to die too," Dark Pennsylvania retorts. Pennsylvania's eyes start to slip close, and her dark starts to fade farther. "New York…" Penn says weakly. "What Penn, what is it?" "Make sure my cross get to my father….and tell the others I'm sorry I couldn't stay to help them along…Goodbye New York. I leave you to protect them." Her eyes shut and she stops breathing, leaving New York and Dark Hawaii alone in the cell with the still out of cold Dark Jersey. "She died to protect me…" "She's like that," New York says softly. "You mean she was like…"

XxXx (at the same time Penn was dying)

Neutral Penn screams startling everyone around him. "What's wrong," Neutral New Jersey asks. "Penn, Penn is…She…She took a bullet…She's going to die…" He begins to fade. "No, you can't leave us," every one of the neutral states yell. "WE NEED YOU AND THE LIGHTS NEED PENN!" "I'm sorry dear friends and family. It's time for me to leave you...Goodbye."

XxXx

"Prussia," Neutral Prussia says tears in her eyes. "What you're crying why my awesome neutral is crying. Who ever made you cry is unawesome. So unawesome." "Prussia you remember that little girl you raised who always called you vati. Then you had to give her to England and you thought you would never see her again?" "Yes," Prussia answers sadly, "My sweet little daughter, but I did see her again. She became America's state Pennsylvania, and she does an awesome job of keeping peace there!" He pets Gilbird who flow down from his head into his hands at the mention of Penn.

"She…Oh Prussia she died! Her Neutral just disappeared and that only happened when the light or dark dies! I'm so sorry she's gone!" Prussia sat in shock then he yelled, "Get out of my room now!" His neutral runs out of the room, and he slams the door. "Germany!" Germany sighs figuring Italy was at it again instead he turned to see a crying Neutral Prussia. "Germany, Prussia locked himself in his room. It's because Pennsylvania was killed b y the darks and now he's being al depressed we have to do something. I don't want it so that she died for no reason we need to get to where ever the darks are and take them down!"

"I see," Germany stutters, upset at the news of his niece's death. "We will make sure she didn't die in vain then. Go gather everyone up and we will head to where ever the darks are right away. I assume you know?" "No not really but I can track them if I have something of one of theirs. Or maybe I can…I can track Penn's body! Prussia gave her a cross like yours and his. So if I take one of yours I can track hers!"

"I guess that would work you can use mine…" He removes the cross from around his neck and hands it to Neutral Prussia. "Here go do what you must to find them.""I will don't worry if I have anything to say about Pennsylvania would not have died in vain. I promise it with all my heart."

XxXx

By the time Hawaii got New York to stop yelling Dark Jersey had woken up. He was confused, his eyes slightly burly but when his vision cleared completely there was too much on his mind to sum it up with any words bu these, "My god!" The two others in the room barely glance at him, and counties placing Penn's body carefully onto the bed. "I wish we had something to place with her. She looks so lonely there; Penn was always so kind in life."

"What happened," Dark Jersey demands, struggling agents the ropes. "Her dark tried to kill Dark Hawaii and Penn saved her," New York said without looking over at him. "She is a person I wish I could be," Dark Hawaii said. "As soon as I find my light I'm returning to her. I can't let someone save my life then me betray their memory." Dark Jersey nodded he understood, it was a kind of code all darks and neutrals abided by. They could not forget anyone who died in the act of protecting them.

"I have an idea," Dark Jersey said softly. "We let all the prisoners out of their cells. There aren't many of them I know, but they are really powerful ones. So if we let them out and they fight agents the other darks. Something tells me the other lights and neutrals should be here soon…When they get here they should be able to over come the darks. I'm going to return to my light…If one of you would be kind enough to untie me that is?"

Hesitantly New York cuts the ropes on Dark Jersey, who stands up and brushes his clothing off. "Thank you," with that he walked out of the room. "Well," New York says. "We should get started releasing the prisoners. It will take me a bit to get all t he keys. Just stay here I'll be back." Dark Hawaii leaves as well, so New York is alone with the body of his dead friend. "Oh Penn why did you do it…"

_I'm so cruel. :'( I just killed off my main character. I hope you guys don't mind. I will be back with the next chapter when ever. If all goes right there should only be a few more chapters. So this story is almost over, don't worry! I'm planning on making a sequel. Good night!_


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Twenty-five: Calm Before the Storm**

It was eerily quiet as Dark jersey walked to his light's cell. There was no one else in the halls, and there was a small draft making the whole walk even weirder. Somehow he was supposed to tell his light the girl he adored had been killed protecting her enemy. It just didn't sit right with him.

As he opened the door he was not very surprised by the cold greeting. "GO to hell bastard," Jersey spits, his eyes filled with hate. He would have tried to attack him if it were not for the shackles holding him in place. "Shut up for a second would you," Dark jersey asks, pulling out the key to the shackles. "What are you doing?" "I'm letting you go and returning to your mind where I belong…"

"Just like that…Why?" "Trust me on this one it's better if you didn't know…Maybe New York will explain it to you I'll give you my memories on where he is…Other than that though your on your own." "I don't get this change of heart…I don't trust it either!"

Dark Jersey doesn't reply but instead unlocks Jersey's shackles and frowns. "I'm sorry Matt, but I'm sure where ever she is now is better than here." With that and a sad smile he disappears, returning to Jersey without farther troubles. "W-what do you mean?!" Jersey looked about the room worried and confused, what had his dark meant by his words…He had to find New York!

He walked down the halls oddly knowing where to go, but not knowing what was a waiting him. He entered the room where New York was with Penn's body and gasped. New York turns and frowns, "She's gone Jersey…Penn she died protecting Hawaii's dark so Hawaii would live." Jersey walked numbly to Penn's pale body…Her hair was a mess the bun having come undone sometime during the craziness.

"Penn...Why did you have to leave…?" He cried the tears falling onto Penn's face, New York hesitantly hugs him. "It's okay Jersey, I'm sure she's in a happier place." "Arian how are we going to tell everyone else…She was literally the keystone in our family..." "Don't worry Matt we'll get though…Mia was brave and so we will be too."

Jersey wipes the tears from his face, and looks again at Penn. "There's nothing we can do for her now…Let's get going we still have a large amount of darks to deal with before this day is out." "Matt…?" "Shut up Arian…Enjoy this little peace while you can because it's just the calm before the storm." New York gulps and nods, he was slightly worried about Jersey's state of mind, but he didn't have time to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, let's go..." The two states left the room, walking down the cold halls of the prison. Jersey seemed tense like any moment he'd try to kill someone, and New York seemed nervous as if any second he's have to run for his life. Both anticipations were right. As they walked around they ran right into Dark Hawaii, "Owe, and New York that hurt." "Dammed dark go to hell," Jersey yells going to hit her. New York grasps his arm and tells him, "No she's on our side." "What?" "She's on our side Penn died protecting her." Jersey stares at Dark Hawaii for a bit then grumbles, "Fine but if she shows even the slightest sign of betraying us that's it."

New York sighed in relief and apologized to Dark Hawaii for Jersey actions. "He's a bit uptight because of Penn's death. So I'm sorry for how he was treating you." "It's okay here's the keys for all the cells, let out the lights and neutrals I'll distract the darks." Dark Hawaii hands a ring of keys to New York and runs off. "Come on Jersey time to start that storm you were talking about earlier." Jersey grins and the two run in the opposite direction that Dark Hawaii did. The first door they come to is unlocked and there's no one inside, next door they come to is made completely out of five inch thick iron.

"Wow why did they have to make the door so thick," New York asks as New Jersey goes towards it. "That's not all they did there's magic locks on it too. Tons of them, someone with really powerful magic must be in here." "Can you get the magic locks off?" "I can try it may take a while though." "Then get started, I'm going to go ahead with the keys and see if I can find anyone else."

New York runs off with the keys leaving Jersey to try and break the spells on the door. Jersey starts chanting doing his best to get past the twenty different layers of magic on the cell. After an hour New York came back with Alaska, Russia, Neutral Germany, China, and Switzerland. "Any luck with that door Jersey," New York asks as Jersey sits down trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I've only got one more spell to get rid of but it's the hardest one yet..."

"You can do it, da," Alaska questions. "Yes I should be able to get it off." "Then let's not waist time talking, aru," China tells him. "Get to work." Jersey glares, and stands up. "You have any idea how hard it is to unlock twenty different magical locks while mourning for the death of your sister!" "Death of your sister," Alaska echoes confused because New York had yet to explain about Penn's death. "Yeah Penn's dead, gone, never coming back!"

Alaska started to cry, and Russia hugged her. "It's okay little Alaska, its okay, da?" "No, it's not okay Mother Russia! Big sister Penn is dead. Poor Penn!" "Shhh, it's all right, shh." 'Jersey I suggest you get back to working on that lock," Switzerland says. "Right I'll get on that now…" Jersey gets back to the door, and starts chanting again, quickly undoing the magical lock rather easily. "That's odd it shouldn't have been that easy unless the person on the other side was trying to get it undone too…"

"Well let's see who's on the other side of this door then, shall we," New York asks, pulling out the ring of keys. He tries each one until he gets the right one and unlocks the door. Neutral Germany pushes it open to revile Veneziana, hanging form the ceiling, by chains connected to her wrists. She was bloody, bruised, and sedated. "Veneziana," Neutral Germany exclaims, shocked at the sight. New York looks for the key that would unlock the shackles holding her to the ceiling while; everyone else tries to wake her. "Come on Veneziana you have to wake up," Neutral Germany pleads, catching her as New York unlocks the shackles making her fall. Veneziana slowly awakens, her gray eyes fluttering open at a snails pace.

"Are you okay Veneziana?" "Ve~ you do care Neutral Germany!" There are sighs heard all around the room, as Veneziana tries to stand and ends up falling right back into Neutral Germany's arms. "I think it would be better if we took turns carrying you." "Or I could try healing her," Jersey suggests. "Thank you New Jersey that would be perfect," Neutral Germany says, walking over to him with Veneziana in her arms. Jersey places his hands on her arm and chants healing Veneziana quickly. Veneziana jumps up smiling her wounds healed. "That's some powerful magic you got there."

"Yeah, I know…" "Let's go take down these darks." "Yeah, let's they won't know what hit them!" Everyone leaves the room heading towards what they assume is the center of the complex.

XxXx

"Are we there yet Neutral Prussia," California asks shivering as she pulls the coat Moscow gave her closer. "Almost," Neutral Prussia replies, as the glowing cross floats in front of her leading them towards the darks' base. "How much longer do you think it will be before we are there, some of us are freezing," Germany demands as a freezing Louisiana hugs him.

"Fifteen minutes maybe more…The cross can only move so fast." "Fine but please get us there safe, we still have to face the darks you know." "Yeah, yeah stop nagging that's not awesome or amazing!" There was a bit of grumbling heard behind her, and it a few sighs. Everyone just hoped they would be there soon.


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Tear Filled Reunion

Neutral Prussia stopped in her tracks, she had led the others for hours and finally the reached the dark's base. They would be able to take care of their darks and get Penn's body soon enough. "Here," Neutral Prussia said, pointing to an area of snow. "This is the entrance of the dark's base. Right under this bit of snow." "Are you sure," California asks, shivering. "Yes," Neutral Prussia replies getting down and brushing snow away from the trap door. The metal shown in the soft light of the flashlights that everyone was shining onto it.

"See?" "Yes, yes," everyone grumbles, and Neutral Prussia pulls the door open. "Who would like to go in first?" "I will," Hawaii says softly, inching closer to the opening. "I'll go down first. I feel like something is waiting for me...And just for me. So I'll go first." No one argued as Hawaii descended into the dark unknown of the dark's base. Neutral Hawaii went down next, then everyone else went down one by one. The last one down was Germany. Everyone seemed to realize how quiet the place was.

"Is it just me or is this place too deserted," Germany asks, as the people look about. "IT's too quiet," Neutral Prussia agrees. "Let's split up there's enough of us to try and find the others. Everyone gets into groups of threes and head down different halls." "That won't be necessary," Dark Hawaii says coming down the hall herself. Everyone jumps pulling out their weapons, before she had even walked before she had about twenty guns pointed at her.

"I come in peace," Dark Hawaii says. "I came to return to my light and neutral counter parts with no trouble...Because that Pennsylvania girl she died saving me...So I'm going to return to my light's mind. Then give her the memories of where your friends are. So no need to be frightened or split up. I'm not your enemy any longer." Everyone slowly lowers their weapons, and Germany asks, "How did Penn die?" "Well...She died at the hands of her own dark in my place. She said it was because she knew America couldn't take the loss Hawaii." Everyone becomes quiet, and Dark Hawaii closes her eyes. "Lola...I'm Ready to return to you..." Then with that she just disappears and so does Neutral Hawaii both returning to their light's mind.

"I know where to go," Hawaii says afterword's. "Follow me," with a stone face she shows the group to where their missing friends are. There were a few gasps when they saw the state of a few of them. "Veneziana," Italy cries hugging his neutral. "Romana," Romano say regarding his neutral with hopeful eyes. "Did you find Sicily?" "No, we checked all the cells, she isn't here." Romano and Italy's faces fell it was the first time that a lot of the countries had ever seen them so quiet.

"Don't worry Italia," Germany says laying a hand on the younger Italian's shoulder. "We'll find your sister. If it's the last thing we do." "Really? Promise Germany," Italy's face lit up with hope. "Promise," Germany says softly blushing. "YAY! Then I know Big Sister will be safe! Because Germany is going to help me!" "Ja..."

"Hey are you talking about me," a smirking Sicily says, though the group did not know that Dark Sicily was in control. "Sicilia!" Both Italy brothers run to their sister's side and hugging her. "good to see you too, brothers." "How did you get out of your cell?" "It's a long story, and I don't feel like going over it, but I took care of my dark." "That's a bene!" "Ye, yes it is," Sicily, who is really Dark Sicily in control of Sicily's body. As soon as everyone stopped paying attention to her, she let's out a dark chuckle.


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 27; All is Fair in Love and War

The young woman smirks, the light of the moniters aluminating her face. "Tempus," her voice is soft as she adresses the young man to her right. "Yes, Mors...?" He loos a bit unsettled. Hoping that Mors, the young woman had regained her sanity and would reverce the damage she had done to the countries.

"That Penn girl...She was brave in her death...Didn't even sob when I when to collect her soul." Tempus nods, staring at Mors, "She was always brace even if she was young in comparision to us and the countries."

Mors looks up at Tempus and frowns. "Brother," Mors says, "Did I make a mistake?" Tempus gives his sister a questioning look. "Maybe you should be asing yourself that. We may be powerul Mors but our youngest sister is even more powerful than us."

Mors nods, "Maybe she is infulencing me..." Tempus shrugs and Mors frowns and glances over at the moniters again.

XxXx

Norway just stares at Iceland, who glares, and it was pretty much the same with thier neutrals. Neutral Sweden had her arms around Neutral Finland who looked terrified. The Nordics where taking up the rear in the group. Denmark, both of them, where being loud and complaining. Which was starting to piss off both Norways.

Sicily who was walking with them, was glaring like their was no tommorow. Her siblings may have been weaklings but she for sure wasn't, if looks could kill...All of the Nordics would be dead. There's a sudden cold chill in the air and the whole group stops, causing Norway to get bumped into by Denmark. "Watch where your going," Neutral Norway growls as she steadies her light. Denmark hufts.

"What's wrong," NEutral Iceland calls up to the front. After a bit of muttering and shuttering from the front, Germany makes his way to the back. His eyes glance over each of the Nordic nations and lands on Sweden.

"It's your dark... He's blocking they way and says he only wants to fignt you. I figured you'd like to know." Sweden glares towards the front as if that would frighten off his dark. "Let us though then," Neutral Sweden says. "He won't move unless he get the chance to fight us. Sop just leave us here to fight him. We'll be fine. This is how it has to be if we want any of the darks to take us serously. Let us go fight our dark, it's the only way he'll return to Sweden's mind."

Germany starts to protest, but is cut off by Sicily. "She's right. The darks don't think we are a threat because we refuse to fight them one on one. So this way we'll show them just how much of a threat we really are." Sweden nods and mutter, "Li''le lady's right." With that both Swedens push past to the front. There's some yelling again, and then all three Sweden's disappear into a room.

Germany glares at Sicily. "I don't know how you ar erelated to the Italy brothers. Becuase you are so different from those two it's scary." Wtih that Germany turns away and walks back to the front of the group. Sicily barely blinks as she watches him go, a small almost invisable smirk on her lips.

XxXx

Neutral Sicily yells inside the cell Dark Sicily manged to lock him in inside Sicily's mind. "Have you no empathy?! Tricking them all into thinking they are safe with you?! That you are on their side?!"  
The answer is like an echo, the thoughts of Dark Sicily. 'All's fair in love and war dear neutral. All's fair.' The walls seem to get toghter around Neutral Sicily and he blacks out.

_Mors means death in latin (acording to google translate)._

_Tempus means time in latin (acording to google translate)._


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 28; A Gifts from an Unknown Personification

The group was tense, huddling together in the semi-lite hall. Ever since Dark Sweden appeared and Sweden and his Neutral had gone to fight him; you could almost feel the tension between Germany and Sicily.

It made Italy and Romano very nervous, having an angry Germany was bad. Having an angry Sicily was terrifying. Having them both mad at the same time...Well Italy and Romano were pretty sure they'd rather deal with their darks than that.

No one was talking, and the countries and states, pretty much stuck to their regions. The tension was thick in the air. It was so bad it started making some of the more timid personifications sick. Also the fact that Penn was no longer with them put a strain on the state. There were some silent tears being shed. The states all saw each other as siblings, though their parents and backgrounds were different. So taking one of them, especially one like Penn who was a major player in the balance of the family, was troubling.

Then suddenly, as the countries were walking down the hall, a breeze blow though. On the breeze there was the slight smell of decay. As soon as the breeze blew though Hawaii burst into tears and hid behind America.

As the breeze calms, a figure appears. At first the figure was hard to see, but it was clearly feminine. Her appearance seemed to be changing at first, but then she became clearer. Looking at her, once she was very clear to see, made everyone feel a tingle of dread.

Her appearance itself was not frightening, she was maybe 15 or 16 with soft black hair that only just reached her chin. Her eyes were gray, and they shown with a certain amount of agelessness like the eyes of a personification. Looking at her made even Russia's blood run cold. She gave a soft smile that seemed harmless but also held a tingle of insanity. Alaska whimpers looking at it and clings to Belarus.

"Hello," she says, her was alluring, making those near her want to come closer and maybe touch her. Yet despite this want they kept away, as if some instinct was keeping them back. It was a couple of minutes before anyone builds up courage to answer. "H-hola," Florida answers.

The fact that someone had enough courage to answer seemed to make the girl happy, and she smiled again. The second Florida saw the smile directed at her she whimpers. "You are brave Miss Angelic Jones, I respect that. You may call me Mors." Italy, Romano and Sicily turn pale when Mors tells them that's what to call her. "I'm here with gifts from my brother and I," Mors says.

"Who's your brother," Hawaii asks sticking her head out from behind America's back. Mors laughs at the curiosity of the young and fearful personification. "My brother can be called Tempus." "What's the gift," England asks, raising one of his over-sized eyebrows.

Mors pulls out a folded piece of paper, and hands it to Austria. "You'll be the best to keep that particular gift Mister Roderick. Play it on the flute of the soul which.. Is Izzy here?" Izzy raises her hand from the middle of the group. "Good," Mors says. "Do you have the flute with you?"  
"Yes," Izzy says unafraid. "Good, then play what's on that piece of paper on it over the loud speaker that can be found in the main room of this base." Austria frowns, "why give it to me if the girl needs to play it?" "Because she can't read music you can." Austria looks a bit confused and opens the piece of paper revealing musical notes written on it. "I see, but how do we get to the main room of this base?"

Mors laughs, "I have a gift for that." She pulls out a map and hands it to Germany. "That map is of this base, use it to get to where you need to be. I warn you it will not be easy at all." Germany nods, looking at the map for a second before placing it inside his pocket. Then suddenly the breeze that came though earlier returned, and Mors frowned. "Looks like it's time for me to be on my way. Good luck to all of you and I hope I won't see you again soon." She turns as if to go and walk away but then stops and turns towards them again.

"Oh yes one more thing, this isn't a gift from me but rather a favor I almost forgot to repay. May I see New York and New Jersey?" New York and New Jersey reluctantly come forward, and Mors just smiles sadly at the two. "You are both morning your sister's passing I see." Both nod, looking a bit puzzled. "I'm sorry, she should not have died it was not her time. Forgive this old fool of a woman for her mistake." New York and New Jersey were even more confused now, what did this young woman mean... Why was she acting as if she had killed Penn.

"Good bye," Mors says and disappears. Leaving everyone a bit more confused and sad then when she had come." The Italian siblings were shaking, and it took them a few minutes after Mors left to come out of their terror induced shaking. Italy was the first to recover. "T-that w-woman's name w-was Latin. I-it m-means..." He fades out eyes wide with a terror a true terror that shocks most everyone. "What does it mean," Japan asks hesitantly careful about how he says it. "Death," Italy finally replies after what seems like forever.

It takes a moment for it to sink in what he had said. "Death," New York repeats startled. "Meaning," New Jersey says, "She took Penn from us..." Then New Jersey punches the wall next to him leaving a dent in it. "You bitch," New Jersey cries, looking up as if that was where Mors had gone. "You took my sisters soul!" "Quick," Florida yells, "Someone get New Jersey before he brings the place down!" Half of the states jump on him, and North Carolina manages to stick a needle with a sedative in it into his neck, knocking New Jersey out.

XxXx

A woman invisible to the eyes of the personifications around her frowns. Her gray eyes narrowing. "So little sister, little brother, you decide to play ageist me do you. Too bad Mors, Tempus. It's too late to stop what you have just set in motion so I will sit back and see what happens now." She smirks softly, "Enjoy your seeming victory." Then with those words spoken she disappears.


	31. Chapter 29

Discaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Twenty-Nine; It's Over?**

The states and America take turns carrying the out cold New Jersey, the sedative was very powerful keeping New Jersey under, if it started wearing off North Carolina kept another one out, just in case. The group made good progress, never pausing for anything, if they ran into a dark they all fight, together not one on one. It was the most cooperation with all the nations that any one person could see. People that hate each other standing together against a common enemy, If only they could be like this all the time there might not be so many wars.

"Ve~ How much longer," Italy asks, leaning on Germany. "Not much farther now, we have to take a left up ahead then we go straight down the hall after that left and we come to the door. We go in the door and we are there." By now the countries were tired. On the way to where they were now they faced so many darks and many countries got injured.

XxXx (Flashback)

Germany leads the group thought the maze of the base's hall ways, from what the map said they were only a quarter of the way to the main room that Mors wanted them to get to. Germany hangs a right, and stops. Red eyes glare at him and the group, the dark stares at them. It was perfectly clear whose dark it was. The upturned hair curl and black suit with a gray shirt underneath was a pretty good give away.

Germany glares at him right back, though the glare was half-hearted. Germany didn't like Romano that much but he knew his dark would be a major road block in the countries, and states way of getting to their over all goal. He wasn't as bad as Dark Italy, so Germany hoped at least.

Romano pushed though the crowd coming to stand right next to Germany and Italy. "Potato Bastard... We can take my dark no problem." Romano sounded a bit cocky but Germany knew he was right. If all the countries could just for a little while all work together then they could indeed take down Dark Romano without a problem.

"You're right," Germany grumbles, causing many to gasp/. "But we will need to work together all of us.. For now set aside our differences. If we don't we will ever get past these darks."

The group fell into a thoughtful silence, then a laugh is heard. "Then what are we waiting for," Turkey asks. "Forget the issues for now! Let's kick this guy's ass!" There's a shout of agreement and everyone takes up arms. Dark Romano gulps as he too takes up arms. But he's at a major disadvantage. There is no way in this world he could win this fight.

XxXx (end flashback)

Germany stops, they were at the door, it was all going to end soon. "Izzy get up front now!" His voice rings out loud and commanding, making it all too clear that she had no choice in the matter. Izzy comes running up to the front the flute case hitting her leg lightly as she does.

"It's time," Izzy asks, looking at the door with a nervous expression. Germany nods as Austria takes his place next to Izzy. "Then open it," Italy says. Germany nods again and opens the door. On the other side is Dark Italy and Dark Germany guarding an over speaker microphone.

Dark Italy laughs, "I'm-a surprised you all made it this far. But I'm afraid this is where the end comes for all of you." "Ve~~ I don't think so," Italy replies, he steals Germany's gun. "I'm-a tired of people pushing-a me around! No way I'm going to let my dark push me around!" Everyone's eyes were on Italy, as he let's off two shots, one into Dark Italy's left leg and one into Dark Germany's right arm. Dark Italy laughs, it's a bit weaker than his laugh before but still he laughs. "I see you got a lot tougher Light...Good... Good... You might just be worthy of control now." He smirks and just like that fades and for a second there's a glow around Italy. "Ve?" "Italy you over came your dark all on you own," Germany says with a mixture of pride and surprise.

Dark Germany, with his arm bleeding freely just glares for a bit. Then sighs, "I suppose this was a waste of time, time to go back to my light." With that just like Italy's dark he fades. "So all I have to do is play this song right, " Izzy asks holding the music sheet. "That's how Mors made it seem," Romano replies. Izzy nods and turns on the microphone then begins to play the song on the flute. It's soft and haunting with no clear origin, but as it plays the neutrals begin to disappear, and the countries feel whole again. The song is only three minutes long, and once it's done all the neutrals are gone.

"So it's over," England asks, raising a large caterpillar like eye-brow. "So it would seem," Norway mutters with a small smile.

XxXx (two months later)

Life after the dark's had settled down again. Despite the fact America and the states seemed a little unbalanced. But despite the seeming peace a dark shadow hangs over the nations and Dark Sicily quietly plots the Dark's return while controlling Sicily's body...

**End **

_Be on the look out for the next story in the Pennsylvania trilogy "The Iron Cross." Thank you all for your support and patients._


	32. Chapter 1 of the Iron Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

Epilogue: Mors' Gift to NJ

Mors was many things, the personification of death, the fear of every living thing, and many more. But today she was a something totally different. Today she would was a bringer of life. The sleeping five year old in her arms was proof of that. The child has many names, but for now Mors would refer to her as Penn. Penn has long silvery hair that falls down Mors' arm. Her face and skin was pale, if her eyes were open Mors would be able to see bright copper eyes.

Mors knows that life would not be easy for the little girl. Mors and her sibling Fortuna the personification of fate were not exactly on good terms. Fortuna did not want Mors to bring Penn, who had died just three months ago, back to life. So when Mors did the spell to bring Penn back, Fortuna did a counter spell. The result of the two spells clashing was Penn being brought back as a child with no memories.

Mors looks about the graveyard she is in. In front of her about five feet away was a gravestone in the shape of an angle. The plaque on it read, 'Mia Jones, Sister, Daughter, Friend, She left us too soon.' Mors looks down at Penn. "Well little Penn, sweet Mia Jones, this is where I leave you. I promise someone who cares will find you soon." With that Mors sets Penn down behind a gravestone then disappears.

_I would like to note that this is a preview of the sequel which I've already put up. It's called __"The Iron Cross."__ Feel free to look into it._


End file.
